


Le bleu de tes yeux

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Cousins, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), C'est pas forcément réussi sorry, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), J'ai tenté de l'humour, Je rajouterai des tags au fur et à mesure je pense, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance et Allura sont serveurs, M/M, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Acxa (Voltron) are Siblings, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, So Shiro Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Someone help them plz, They are very very bad at Feelings, enjoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Keith et Shiro avaient plein de trucs en commun. Le groupe sanguin, déjà, et puis un bout d'ADN. Un groupe d'amis disparates mais unis comme les doigts de la main. Et puis, visiblement, un certain amour pour les yeux bleus. - UA.





	1. Jeudi - Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Salut la populace !  
> Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ? 
> 
> Je voulais poster cette fic la semaine dernière mais j'étais en mode off du coup ce sera cette semaine, voilà. Et ça tombe bien parce que c'est l'anniv de Lance (youhou !), et puis aussi l'anniv de Bymeha que j'aime d'amour, donc des bisous à elle aussi. <3
> 
> Je vous présente aujourd'hui une petite fic que j'ai commencée en novembre dernier avec le NaNo. Elle fera dix chapitres et sera postées chaque samedi ! Et les huit premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits (prions tous pour que j'arrête de procrastiner et écrive les deux derniers rip). 
> 
> Bref, un tas de choses s'est passé depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic donc elle est plus forcément d'actualité mais je poste quand même, ce serait dommage de perdre tout ça. 
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_JEUDI_

 

Keith émit un grognement indéfinissable alors qu'à côté de lui, Shiro poussait un soupir enamouré – absolument insupportable, d'après son cadet.

Ceci dit, il n'était certainement pas mieux, alors ce n'était pas lui qui allait le juger. À la place, il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de bière, ses yeux ne voulant se détacher du –  _stupide_ ,  _abruti_ ,  _magnifique_  – jeune homme actuellement en train de servir dans ce petit café pas loin de l'université. Il discutait joyeusement avec la jeune femme qui lui servait de collègue, et les deux se mirent à rire doucement suite à une de ses remarques à elle. L'endroit était chaleureux et possédait une bonne réputation, autant grâce à son emplacement stratégique qu'à son personnel réputé très accueillant. Keith ne pouvait certainement pas prétendre le contraire – il venait depuis assez longtemps ici pour s'en être rendu compte par lui-même. La décoration simple et lumineuse de l'endroit était sans aucun doute agréable, de même que la végétation placée ça et là pour apporter des couleurs au café. Officieusement, le bruit courait sur le campus de l'université que les serveurs étaient tous beaux à en tomber par terre, et cela contribuait sans aucun doute à la popularité de l'endroit.

Concrètement, Keith était mal placé pour juger – lui aussi venait aussi pour ça. Entre autres. Parfois. De temps en temps. Souvent. Bref, disons que ça l'attirait autant que le reste. Pas qu'il soit le genre de personne à être attiré par tout un chacun ou à aimer mater les gens, mais depuis un certain temps, l'un de ces serveurs – parmi les deux qu'il regardait, donc – l'attirait beaucoup trop.

Certes, à force de venir ici tous les jours avec son frère, ils avaient fini par faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux qu'ils étaient en train d'observer – absolument pas – discrètement. Et certes, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse les qualifier d'amis, surtout au vu que leurs deux groupes s'étaient comme qui dirait fusionnés pour n'en former qu'un seul.

Il n'empêche, Lance portait beaucoup trop bien ce fichu uniforme de serveur. Et il ne devrait  _définitivement pas_  faire ce sourire si  _éclatant_  à absolument tous les clients qui passaient. C'était propriété privée, bordel. (Même si, bon, Lance et lui n'étaient pas ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait sourire comme ça, point.)

Keith étouffa un nouveau grognement mécontent alors que son regard descendait un peu plus bas sur la silhouette de son ami et –  _est-ce que Lance avait conscience à quel point ce pantalon moulait parfaitement son postérieur ?_  Cette fois-ci, ce fut un soupir qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il décida que s'affaler sur la table pour ne pas voir ce spectacle était la meilleure attitude à avoir. Il sentit Shiro lui tapoter la tête avec compassion, l'air de dire  _« Oui, je sais petit frère, je sais. »_  avec cette expression qui le ferait plus passer pour son père que son aîné.

Mais après tout, ils partageaient la même galère – ça faisait bien  _des mois_  que Shiro rougissait face à Allura mais n'osait pas aller plus loin qu'un simple  _« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, Allura » –_  ce qui ne manquait jamais de le faire ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Très peu d'espoir qu'il réussisse à aller plus loin, donc. Et bien sûr, Keith n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver d'un peu trop forts sentiments pour Lance qui pourtant n'arrêtait pas de flirter à droite à gauche – sauf vers lui, évidemment. Quoique, c'était peut-être juste dans la nature de Lance que de donner l'impression de flirter avec tout le monde. C'était une hypothèse fortement probable aussi. Et, bien sûr, ça faisait toujours énormément rire Pidge – à qui on ne pouvait  _définitivement_  rien cacher, à se demander si elle n'avait pas des caméras dans le cerveau  _même_  des gens – comme ça faisait bêtement ricaner Matt – à qui Pidge ne cachait rien parce que, bien sûr, pourquoi cacher quelque chose à son grand frère adoré, franchement ? Comme si lui cachait des choses à Shiro, répliquait toujours cette affreuse petite teigne italienne (Pidge, pas Matt, quoique Matt était une sacré teigne dans son genre, sûrement ; mais lui au moins avait le mérite d'être plus  _compatissant_  que sa petite sœur.) – presque avec justesse, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'un effet boule de neige était caché là-dedans ; quelque chose comme, Pidge devinait tout de lui par on-ne-sait quel moyen, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler à Matt qui ne pouvait pas franchement cacher quelque chose qui concernait Keith à son meilleur ami et grand frère du concerné, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, donc, forcément, Keith ne pouvait pas cacher quelque chose à Shiro, surtout quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'un béguin pour un de leurs amis communs et serveur qu'il passait son temps à reluquer lorsqu'ils sortaient boire une bière ou un café ensemble – parce que forcément, ils avaient leurs petites habitudes et allaient toujours au même endroit.

La vie était injuste.

Il était condamné à supporter Shiro qui se pâmait d'amour pour Allura sans le lui dire alors que Lance agitait son derrière sous ses yeux, comme ça, sans pression. Et à le voir flirter avec tout le monde –  _sauf lui, bien sûr_ , et il était un peu près sûr que c'était la voix de Pidge qui s'incrustait dans sa tête pour le lui souffler.

Bref, sa vie était injuste, pourrie, et ce même si il était dans une réussite scolaire totale – eh, il était quasi-asocial, tout de même. Si son frère et sa – stupide – meilleure amie n'avaient pas été là – bon, et Matt aussi, mais Matt ne comptait pas – il aurait certainement passé sa vie reclus en ermite dans un coin de sa chambre. Alors qu'il relevait finalement la tête, histoire de voir si la situation s'était améliorée depuis genre, deux minutes – qui sait, peut-être que Lance était juste parti en cuisine, ou que Shiro s'était enfin déclaré et arrêtait de faire cette tête d'amoureux transi,  _ou que Lance avait enlevé sa chemise et_ \- Et ses pensées allaient beaucoup trop loin, encore. Il relevait donc la tête dans l'espoir que tout ce soit arrangé, mais ce fut uniquement pour constater que l'objet de ses dési- _pensées_  était penché sur une table, en train de rire avec une cliente et-  _bon sang il avait la meilleure vue du monde_. Et il était un peu près sûr d'être rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, aussi – mais est-ce que ça n'en valait pas largement la peine ?

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et, décidément, finir sa bière était une bien meilleure occupation, n'est-ce pas ? Ses pensées s'égaraient beaucoup trop – mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute si Lance avait un corps à en damner un saint ? Et franchement, ce n'était pas le pire chez lui – outre son cul d'enfer ou son sourire éclatant à faire fondre la plus éternelle des neiges, il y avait ses  _yeux_. Ses deux yeux – parce que oui, en plus, il avait l'audace d'en avoir deux, cet abruti – si bleus, d'un bleu unique, aussi changeant qu'un océan – parfois calme et clair comme la mer bordant une île de paradis, parfois orageux et sombre comme des vagues en furie qui venaient mourir sur des falaises escarpées – mais toujours si doux et brillant à la fois et, et juste  _magnifique_.

Un nouveau soupir plus tard, et Keith constata avec dépit qu'il avait fini sa bière. Il n'eut pas même besoin d'un coup d'oeil pour savoir que son frère n'avait plus qu'un récipient vide face à lui également – ses yeux fixés sur Allura qui évoluait avec grâce et adresse dans la salle lui suffisaient amplement. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – lui-même passait son temps à reluquer Lance plus ou moins discrètement, tellement que ça en deviendrait gênant si quelqu'un le prenait sur le fait. Bon sang, de base il venait ici pour profiter d'un peu de temps avec son frère, pas pour mater sans pression un serveur ! Ça ne lui ressemblait juste pas. L'amour, c'était une plaie. Une vibration imprévue lui provoqua un sursaut, et il sortit son portable pour constater que Pidge lui avait envoyé un message – on pariait combien que c'était encore pour se foutre de sa gueule ?

 **[17h03]**   ** _Alors, ça avance pour mes deux amoureux transis préférés ? (:_**

Gagné. Il devrait jouer au loto, il deviendrait riche – à moins que ça ne fonctionnait que sur Pidge, parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur et que, franchement, il lui arrivait d'être  _tellement_  prévisible, parfois. Il lui répondit rapidement, sans trop y réfléchir – c'était devenu très naturel chez lui de la renvoyer chier quand elle devenait trop envahissante.

**[17h04] _À_ _reculons, et occupe-toi plutôt des affaires de cœur de ton frangin, tu permets ?_**

Avec un peu de chance, elle le laisserait tranquille le temps de cuisiner Matt – et non, il n'avait aucun regret à lui envoyer ce démon qui vivait ses histoires d'amour par procuration, merci bien.

Puis il releva la tête de son écran, et faillit s'étrangler en voyant Lance si  _proche_. Certes, il se contentait de débarrasser leurs bouteilles de bières en lançant un regard clairement amusé à Shiro qui semblait à peine l'avoir remarqué – il était beaucoup trop mordu, c'était clair – mais il aurait pu  _prévenir_ , quand même.

Et puis, Lance posa son regard bleu, si  _bleu_ , sur lui, et lui adressa un sourire beaucoup trop  _éclatant_  et  _adorable_  pour que son cœur y soit insensible – la preuve, il était certain de l'avoir entendu s'arrêter de battre un instant. Puis après un clin d'œil auquel Keith ne put répondre que par un simple sourire – et il se  _détestait_  pour perdre autant ses moyens face à lui –, le jeune serveur s'en retourna en cuisine en sifflotant gaiement. Keith posa la main sur sa poitrine, comme tentant d'empêcher son cœur d'aller plus vite – bien qu'à ce stade, pas sûr qu'il y survive – et ne lâcha qu'un seul et unique commentaire, marmonné avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Ça devrait être illégal d'avoir de tels yeux. »

À côté de lui, son regard toujours fixé sur Allura qui souriait, Shiro approuva d'un hochement de tête.


	2. Vendredi - Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro réfléchit (et oui, ça arrive) sur sa vie, toussa, toussa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! Comment ça va ? :3c
> 
> Bonne semaine j'espère ?  
> En tout cas, le chapitre deux est là ! Il est court aussi, ça deviendra plus long ensuite !
> 
> Pas grand-chose à dire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3c  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_VENDREDI_

 

Shiro n'était pas à proprement parler un homme difficile. Une journée tranquille, avec du soleil, sur la terrasse d'un café à boire avec son frère, ça lui suffisait amplement. Bien évidemment, voir Allura était tout aussi bien, vraiment.

Certes, les deux à la fois n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée. Ces derniers temps, il passait son temps à rêvasser plutôt que travailler ou s'occuper de Keith – qui était sûrement assez vieux pour s'occuper de lui-même seul, mais Shiro le voyait toujours comme un enfant, après tout. Matt lui disait que c'était inquiétant, parfois, et comme il avait ce regard drôlement sérieux qu'il ne sortait pas souvent, Shiro commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi.

L'air frais lui faisait du bien, au moins. Il s'était posé sur le petit balcon de son appartement, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes afin de profiter du léger vent qui enveloppait la nuit. Son frère et lui vivaient dans un appartement certainement trop grand pour deux jeunes adultes célibataires – mais très pratique pour organiser des soirées avec leur groupe d'amis – en plein cœur du centre-ville et dont le loyer aurait sans aucun doute été bien trop élevé si l'endroit n'appartenait pas à leurs parents. Ils auraient certes pu rester auprès de ces derniers qui vivaient eux aussi en ville, mais ils avaient très tôt eu envie de quitter le foyer familial qui subissait tensions sur tensions. Leur père était le PDG d'une entreprise en constante évolution et leur mère, femme au foyer, trompait son ennui en même temps que son mari. La naissance de Keith avait d'ailleurs provoqué un énorme conflit entre les deux adultes, la paternité étant floue – et depuis les relations père-fils s'étaient largement dégradées sans qu'aucun des partis ne prenne réellement le temps d'arranger les choses.

C'était quelque chose avec lequel Shiro avait pris l'habitude de vivre et il ne s'en souciait désormais plus. Au contraire, cela avait renforcé sa propre relation avec son petit frère et il pouvait affirmer sans risque qu'il était la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Enfin, il le ferait, s'il n'y avait pas Allura.

Ces derniers temps, il pensait beaucoup à la serveuse. La jeune femme emprisonnait son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à l'en chasser – ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas la volonté. Il la connaissait depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais il ne parvenait à oublier la première impression qu'elle lui avait faite, ce bond dans sa poitrine quand elle lui avait souri avec cette malice et cette joie qui débordait jusque dans ses yeux océan.

C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir tant de fois dans ce café, aussi – il voulait encore et encore s'imprégner de ce regard si bleu et envoûtant. Il était venu seul, souvent, et parfois il discutait avec la jeune femme – elle prenait toujours un peu de son temps pour demander des nouvelles, discuter un peu avec ses clients. À ses yeux, ça la rendait très sympathique, accueillante, charmante. Il avait commencé à venir avec Keith, ensuite, et c'était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous favori. Prendre une bière et discuter un peu, s'informer de la vie de l'autre – c'était plus convivial ainsi, plus agréable, même.

Il n'avait jamais pu empêcher son regard de se tourner vers Allura quand elle passait à proximité, ou juste de se poser sur elle par hasard – à vrai dire, il ne la cherchait même pas, au début. C'était venu, comme ça, au fur et à mesure. Plus ils parlaient, plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus l'envie de la voir et d'être proche d'elle embrasait ses veines – et plus il se sentait incapable de passer du temps avec elle. Parce qu'il rougissait, balbutiait, et que ça ne lui ressemblait juste pas.

Quand il en avait parlé avec Matt, son meilleur ami l'avait regardé avec cette expression blasée qui devait être une tradition familiale, avant de soupirer.

_« T'es juste amoureux. »_

Ces mots avaient dansé dans son esprit pendant des jours, accompagnés de l'image d'Allura – et la réalisation n'avait rien arrangé. Rien, à part le fait qu'il montait une dizaine de plans chaque jour pour se déclarer à la jeune femme mais n'en réalisait aucun.

Qu'ils fassent partie du même groupe d'amis et se voient en dehors du cadre du café n'avait absolument pas arrangé les choses de son côté. Surtout qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée des sentiments que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir à son égard. Certes, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait et le considérait au moins comme un ami, mais il n'avait concrètement aucune idée de s'il pouvait tenter sa chance ou non. Son pessimisme habituel lui soufflait qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner tout de suite – mais une autre partie de lui et l'ensemble de ses amis le poussaient à foncer tête baissée.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Avec le léger vent qui soufflait dehors, il se détendait enfin. Un poids s'écrasa subitement sur son dos, et un grognement agacé s'éleva. Un sourire plus tendre aux lèvres, Shiro se retourna et posa un regard protecteur sur son petit frère.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Keith haussa les épaules et vint s'installer à côté de lui, accoudé à la balustrade.

« Trop chaud. » grogna le plus jeune.

L'aîné ne ressentit pas le besoin de répondre et hocha doucement la tête. Il faisait désormais dos au panorama que leur offrait le balcon, mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça – il connaissait de toute façon la vue par cœur à force de la contempler à chaque fois que le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir. Les rues pavées qui défilaient tranquillement dans les petites rues escarpées, les toits d'ardoise aux teintes passées, le petit parc couvert d'enfants en journée ; il serait capable de les dessiner les yeux fermés – si seulement il avait le moindre don en dessin.

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil à son cadet qui, yeux fermés, profitait de la légère brise nocturne. Il était un peu près sûr que les pensées de son cadet étaient toutes entières tournées vers Lance – il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, bien sûr, il le comprenait tout à fait. Mais à vrai dire, en tant que grand frère, la situation l'inquiétait – il n'était certes pas le meilleur exemple du monde à ce niveau, mais il aurait bien aimé que son frère se lance et se déclare à celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il s'en était ouvert quelques fois à Allura, les rares moments où il réussissait à lui parler sans bafouiller ni rougir étant toujours ceux où ils parlaient de Keith et de sujets plus sérieux. La jeune femme lui avait avoué avoir déjà questionné Lance à ce sujet, sans qu'il ne lui réponde réellement – ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point.

Shiro ferma les yeux à son tour et laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers la femme qui hantait son cœur. Elle y avait gravé la beauté de son sourire, le timbre de son rire, le charme de son regard aux reflets océan. Il comparerait volontiers Allura à l'une de ces sirènes de légende qui parcouraient ces eaux mystiques ; prête à l'envoûter et à le noyer sous ses sentiments. À vrai dire, il devait bien avouer que ce dernier point était d'ors et déjà accompli ; une tempête faisait vibrer son cœur à chaque fois que sa présence effleurait son esprit ou son corps. Et comme elle occupait l'entièreté de ses pensées à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, il vivait avec ce sentiment perpétuel d'être ballotté en tout sens sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que subir. Mais depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué, appréciant cette sensation d'ivresse et de joie pure que procurait le fait d'être amoureux (avant de redescendre brusquement sur Terre en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant rien de réciproque).

Shiro rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'intérieur de l'appartement, se faisant pour la énième fois la réflexion qu'il faudrait certainement faire un peu de ménage. Le balcon donnait directement sur le salon qui, sans être en désordre total, aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup d'aspirateur. Les traces de la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient organisée parcouraient le sol et la table basse en verre. Des bols vides s'entassaient encore sur un coin, sans que l'un des occupants ne trouve le courage de les apporter jusqu'à la cuisine pourtant à deux pas de là. Les coussins du canapé d'angle étaient toujours en désordre et Shiro était un peu près sûr qu'en allumant la télévision en face, il tomberait directement sur la partie de karaoké endiablée qu'ils avaient faite (et à laquelle Hunk, le meilleur ami de Lance depuis leur petite enfance, les avait battus à plate couture). Des tableaux, cadres photos et étagères croulantes de livres décoraient les murs peints d'un chaud pastel. Un tapis moelleux barrait le parquet ouvragé et deux commodes complétaient l'ameublement de la pièce. L'entrée était également visible bien que noircie par les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant deviner plus que montrant la penderie et le meuble à chaussures qui s'y trouvaient. Shiro tourna légèrement sa tête vers la droite, constatant que Keith avait laissé la lumière allumée dans le couloir menant à la cuisine et aux chambres.

Autrefois, leurs parents louaient l'appartement à une famille que Shiro avait toujours trouvée sympathique. Cependant, lorsque lui et Keith avaient émis l'idée de partir vivre ailleurs, ils avaient fortement insisté pour qu'ils s'installent ici, les lieux ayant été comme par hasard vidés de toute présence peu de temps auparavant. L'aîné avait beaucoup soupiré avant de se résigner sous la menace parentale de les garder encore quelques temps dans l'hôtel particulier où ils vivaient s'ils n'acceptaient pas. Il ne le regrettait pas vraiment, l'appartement étant agréable à vivre, mais il aurait préféré vivre dans un endroit que ses parents ne possédaient pas.

Une pression sur son bras lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête. Shiro constata avec tendresse que son cadet s'endormait, les yeux lourds, et s'était involontairement appuyé sur lui.

« Allez Keith. On retourne au lit. »

Un grognement lui répondit et l'aîné prit ça pour un acquiescement. Il guida doucement son petit frère jusqu'à sa chambre, le bordant doucement avec la force de l'habitude, avant d'aller à son tour s'effondrer sur son lit, se rendant compte à l'instant où sa tête toucha son oreiller qu'il était épuisé.

Il s'endormit sur l'image d'une jeune serveuse au regard envoûtant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> La semaine prochaine ça bougera un peu plus :3c
> 
> Bref, des bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


	3. Samedi - Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nouveaux secrets révélés ! (tin tin tiiiiin)
> 
> (la suite au prochain épisode)
> 
> Sinon, c'était fun à écrire, et puis y a Coran qui apparaît aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'étais pas chez moi les deux dernières semaines (en vrai je me balade depuis début août lmao), et je n'ai pas pu poster du coup. Mais tout reprend tout bien correctement à partir d'aujourd'hui, no worries ! :3c  
> (enfin si j'écris les deux derniers chapitres devraient pas y avoir de problème lmao)
> 
> Voilà voilà, rien de plus à dire, bonne lecture ! <3

_SAMEDI_

 

Keith poussa doucement la porte du café, un léger sourire attrapant ses lèvres et creusant ses joues. Peut-être était-ce dû à la vision de Lance de si bon matin, en vérité – l'ouverture avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, et il pouvait déjà l'apercevoir près du comptoir. Ayant eu un réveil matinal en raison d'une mauvaise nuit, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de prendre la direction du  _Château_ , ce fameux endroit que tenait Coran. Ce dernier parlait justement avec son employé, les lieux étant encore déserts de toute clientèle, et Keith ne se gêna pas pour les rejoindre.

« Salut Lance, salut Coran. »

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, un même sourire amical aux lèvres. Ça les faisait se ressembler bien plus que de raison – certes, le café était ni plus ni moins qu'une affaire familiale, Allura et Lance étant les neveux de Coran à divers degrés de cousinage, mais ils ne possédaient de base que peu de similitudes physiques.

« Keith ! »

L'interpellé manqua de rougir violemment au vu du visage subitement illuminé de son ami, et toussa légèrement pour cacher ces soudaines couleurs. Comment au juste devait-il faire pour ne pas craquer, oublier son béguin sans lendemain si Lance l'accueillait comme ça ? Sérieusement ?

« Keith, mon garçon ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es là tôt aujourd'hui, tu es tombé du lit ? »

Coran semblait toujours élégant, distingué, mais il était un véritable moulin à paroles – impossible à arrêter une fois qu'il avait commencé. Il possédait la même peau mate que ses neveux et des yeux bleu foncé tirant sur le noir. Le plus remarquable chez lui était sa chevelure carotte qu'il attachait sur sa nuque, coiffure qu'il qualifiait de noble – Lance ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de mimer des ciseaux dès qu'il passait près de son oncle, bien qu'il approuvât totalement cette coupe. Grand et mince de carrure, Coran imposait le respect avec sa voix grave, son petit accent – qu'il qualifiait d'irlandais sans que personne n'ait encore pu vérifier – mais surtout par ses tournures de phrases souvent alambiquées. Ça avait le mérite de stopper net les brutes qui le cherchaient en attendant de pouvoir les virer du café, bien que ce ne soit que rarement arrivé.

« Mauvaise nuit. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est calme ce matin. » commenta-t-il en promenant son regard sur la salle.

« Il est encore trop tôt ! » s'amusa le gérant.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un vague hochement de tête, avant d'être surpris par une tasse de chocolat se balançant devant ses yeux.

« Tu pourrais la prendre ? Ça me brûle les doigts. » gémit Lance.

Keith saisit aussitôt l'objet, un éclat de surprise dans ses yeux gris aux légères teintes bleutées et violettes.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. » Rien qu'à l'odeur, il pouvait sentir la légère pointe de caramel qu'il aimait à rajouter dans son breuvage, et voyait parfaitement la montagne de crème chantilly torsadée qui semblait vouloir s'élever vers le ciel.

Lance savait parfaitement comment il aimait son chocolat, et se faisait une joie de le lui préparer à chaque fois qu'il venait. Ça faisait stupidement accélérer la cadence de son cœur, ça – après tout, il connaissait ses goûts, et aimait à lui faire plaisir, et, et c'était tellement agréable, tellement  _adorable_  de sa part. Pourtant, ça ne manquait jamais de le surprendre, comme si son cerveau effaçait cette information sitôt qu'il avait fini sa boisson – comme pour laisser la surprise s'emparer de lui une nouvelle fois, son cœur rater un battement devant l'attention, son estomac se contracter sous la montée brusque et violente de ses émotions. Et à tout avouer, Keith adorait ça.

Il adorait être amoureux de Lance. Parce qu'il aimait être proche de lui, le voir sourire. Il aimait la manière dont il s'occupait de ses proches, et celles dont il s'occupait de ses clients – légèrement différente, d'une différence subtile mais présente. Il aimait l'entendre râler et se plaindre, comme il aimait l'entendre répliquer à chacune de ses remarques. Il aimait voir ses yeux se poser sur lui et son visage s'illuminer brusquement, comme s'il avait été jusque là obscurci par un nuage que la seule présence de Keith avait fait fuir et dont l'absence laissait à Lance l'occasion de briller. Il aimait chacune des sensations qui l'envahissait dès que le jeune homme était en sa présence, dès qu'il envahissait son esprit – la joie, le bonheur, l'impression d'être invincible, l'envie de se battre pour lui, de le protéger, de  _l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle_. Même la jalousie qui venait le titiller, l'agacement qui montait en lui, toutes les colères qu'il avait pu provoquer, la douleur, le manque, lui étaient plus que supportables, même  _agréables_.

Il adorait ça, et il en venait toujours à la conclusion qu'être amoureux rendait particulièrement débile. (Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir Shiro pour s'en rendre parfaitement compte. Son frère était le parfait exemple de ce vieil adage.)

« Bah, ça me fait plaisir. » indiqua simplement Lance avant de se détourner vers deux jeunes filles qui venaient d'entrer dans le café. Keith remarqua à cet instant que Coran s'était silencieusement éclipsé – certainement pour leur laisser plus d'intimité – et suivit le serveur des yeux avec un sourire légèrement dépité.

« Keith ! » Une bise sonore claqua sur sa joue, et il sursauta avant de poser un regard surpris sur Allura qui venait d'arriver, pimpante comme à son habitude, élégamment vêtue sous son tablier étalant le nom et le logo du café. « Shiro n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un éclat dans les yeux – cet éclat dont Keith n'avait jamais compris la signification.

« On n'est pas tout le temps collé ensemble, tu sais. » indiqua-t-il machinalement, et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Oui, pardon ! Mais bon, vous ressemblez presque à des frères siamois... Vous venez souvent ensemble, tout de même ! »

Un rictus amusé échappa au jeune homme, et il but une gorgée de son chocolat, appréciant le goût encore légèrement amer qui roula sur sa langue et envahit son palais.

« Déçue ? » s'amusa-t-il un instant – avant d'apercevoir les brèves rougeurs sur les joues de son amie et –  _oh_. Finalement, son frère avait sûrement une chance. C'était plus que probable, même, et il s'en voulut un bref instant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Un éclat de compassion passa dans son regard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sachant parfaitement que Shiro ne ferait certainement jamais le premier pas. « Bon courage. » marmonna-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et la grimace que lui offrit Allura lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Merci. » répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. Puis elle leva son regard et réinstalla un sourire sur ses lèvres, posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule et la serrant gentiment. « À toi aussi. » conclu-t-elle avant de filer s'occuper d'un nouveau client.

Keith cligna des yeux, son cerveau essayant d'enregistrer le sens des dernières paroles que la jeune femme avait prononcées – sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit de réellement probant. Baignant dans son incompréhension et une soudaine solitude, il alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises hautes qui couraient le long du comptoir, permettant aux personnes venues seules de faire connaissance avec leurs voisins ou de passer un moment solitaire et agréable. Il profita de cette dernière un certain temps, perdu dans ses pensées, son esprit voguant entre ses cours, ses parents qu'il devait voir le lendemain – sans aucune envie d'y aller – et, bien évidemment – Lance. Quand ne pensait-il pas à lui, son sourire, sa voix, son rire, sa présence si douce et familière, la manière dont il jouait avec son pendentif lorsqu'il était préoccupé – à lui tout entier ?

« Hey, Keith ? »

Le dénommé sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait profité qu'il soit perdu dans ses pensées pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il tourna son regard vers Lance, qui se présentait à lui avec une petite moue absolument adorable et des yeux suppliants.

« … Oui ? » Il avait failli s'étrangler avec sa dernière gorgée de chocolat – presque froide à présent – en constatant la présence du serveur. Non pas qu'ils ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble – ils étaient amis après tout – mais ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se poser ainsi. Leurs habitudes étaient plutôt de se taquiner gentiment et de s'engueuler en toute fierté – parce qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais vraiment à avoir les mêmes avis et voulaient beaucoup trop prouver qu'ils avaient raison.

« Ça te dirait de venir avec moi à l'aquarium dans la semaine ? Ils ont eu des nouvelles naissances et –  _mec_ , j'ai vraiment besoin de voir ces bébés. »

Keith avait su qu'il était cuit dès lors que Lance avait ouvert la bouche. Parce qu'en général, il avait beau répliquer, s'énerver et commencer par aller à contresens de ce que le jeune homme voulait, il était tout simplement incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Lance. Surtout pas quand il lui faisait ce regard là, avec cette petite moue et – franchement, c'était une arme de guerre à ce niveau là.

« Si tu veux. » répondit-il presque aussitôt, et un nouveau sourire vint habiller le visage de Lance. « Et je suis le combientième à qui tu demandes ça, pour savoir ? » sortit-il, autant pour refroidir ses joues que pour taquiner son ami – après tout, Lance avait l'habitude de faire le tour de ses proches avant de venir proposer une sortie ou d'inviter Keith, aussi la question lui semblait légitime. Ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur que de se dire qu'il ne passait certainement pas premier – que ce ne serait certainement jamais le cas – dans l'ordre de priorité de Lance, mais eh, en attendant ils étaient amis, et il aimait à croire que ça lui suffisait.

Aussi fut-il on ne peut plus surpris en voyant le jeune serveur rougir légèrement, ses yeux allant aussitôt se fixer ailleurs. « Uh, on m'appelle. À plus tard ! »

Et Lance s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui un Keith totalement perplexe avec une tasse vide à la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! 
> 
> Certaines choses vont commencer à se faire plus évidentes eheheh (enfin, sauf pour Keith et Shiro, mais eux y a prescriptions).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis, je vous embrasse, à samedi prochain ! <3


	4. Dimanche - Shiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec la famille de Shiro et Keith (et non toujours pas d'interaction entre Shiro et Allura, oooops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya le peuple ! J'espère que ça va pour vous ! <3 Je m'excuse de poster aussi, tard, j'avais pas vu qu'on était samedi lmao rip me.
> 
> Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, il était ma foi bien fun à écrire ! Je rappelle que j'ai écrit tout ça entre les saisons 4 et 5, donc ici Krolia n'existe pas (promis je l'aime pourtant) !
> 
> Merci à tout ceux qui suivent la fic, vraiment, ça fait plaisir <3
> 
> Bref, j'ai finis ici !  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_DIMANCHE_

Shiro poussa un soupir qui résonna dans le silence épais de la pièce. Sa mère lui renvoya un regard outré et il roula des yeux, clairement agacé. Tous les dimanches, c'était la même chose – lui et Keith étaient obligés de venir passer le repas en "famille", supportant les silences pesants et les regards glaciaux que s'échangeaient leurs parents. Chin-Sun était coréenne et avait rencontré le jeune Akio Shirogane lors d'un grand gala où elle s'était retrouvée par hasard. Ça avait été le coup de foudre, comme dans les romances et les contes – ils s'étaient mariés contre l'avis de leurs deux familles qui désapprouvaient l'union. À raison, puisque si ils avaient eu leur premier enfant rapidement, l'arrivée du deuxième avait tout brisé dans le couple. L'amour s'était peu à peu étiolé et plus rien n'en subsistait désormais, si ce n'est leur fierté commune qui les empêchait de reconnaître leurs erreurs et de divorcer comme toute personne normale le ferait. Non, à la place, ils préféraient jouer à la petite famille parfaite et obligeaient leurs fils à venir – chaque dimanche, même heure, même cauchemars.

Ce n'était pas comme si Keith l'aidait énormément, d'ailleurs. Le cadet touchait à peine à son assiette, marmonnait les rares fois où on lui donnait la parole, et le reste du temps se faisait oublier le plus possible. Shiro savait bien que ces repas étaient un enfer pour son petit frère, bien plus que pour lui quand bien même ça lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

« Et donc, Shiro... » entamait doucement sa mère, avec cette petite voix si basse qui lui était propre. « Tu as une petite-amie ? Fiancée peut-être ? »

Elle le regarda avec espoir – comme si c'était ses petits-enfants qui restaureraient son couple là où ses enfants avaient échoués.

« Toujours pas depuis la semaine dernière. »

Il garda le nez plongé dans ses légumes, pas plus en appétit que son frère qui avait tout simplement refusé de se servir aujourd'hui. Il attendait visiblement que le temps passe, la tête ailleurs, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Cela rassurait Shiro en même temps que ça l'inquiétait – parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui rendait son cadet ainsi mais que ça semblait être une bonne chose. Il le questionnerait plus tard – même si il avait déjà une bonne idée de qui occupait les pensées de son frère.

Le dessert fut bientôt posé sur la table, puis le café arriva et ce fut l'heure pour les deux fils de fuir – pardon, partir. Il y eut un vague  _au revoir, à la semaine prochaine_  lancé à la cantonade et les deux sortirent aussitôt à l'air libre, soulagés.

« C'est moi où c'est de plus en plus chiant ? » râla Keith en posant une main sur son ventre affamé.

Shiro ne pu empêcher un sourire de venir orner ses lèvres à la mine boudeuse de son petit frère. Et puis, comme si il avait entendu son estomac grogner, son portable sonna soudainement dans sa poche. L'aîné ne mit pas bien longtemps à décrocher, sans même regarder qui appelait.

C'était la même routine chaque dimanche, après tout.

« Eh, Shiro. Bonne semaine ? » La voix était grave, le ton légèrement ironique – et Shiro pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête d'Acxa lorsqu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Il se mit à rire, doucement, comme soulagé du poids de ce lourd repas qui s'envolait loin dans le ciel d'été.

« On arrive. » indiqua-t-il sobrement alors que par habitude, lui et Keith montaient tranquillement dans le bus. « On sera là dans vingt minutes. Faites chauffer le barbecue !

\- Compte sur nous. Le bonjour à Keith ! »

L'appel n'avait duré que deux minutes à tout casser, mais ça suffisait à Shiro pour se sentir mieux. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et attendirent dans un doux silence l'arrivée.

Ce fut dans l'un des quartiers en bord de la ville qu'ils sortirent du bus. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes et leurs habitants rivalisaient souvent d'imagination pour sortir du lot. Certains misaient sur le jardin, d'autre sur les décorations accrochées au toit – et vraiment, à Noël, c'était le bouquet, un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. Shiro adorait venir ici – c'était à ses yeux l'un des plus beaux quartiers du monde, quand bien même ça paraissait idiot et que rien ne le différenciait vraiment des autres.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une allée, passant entre les haies taillées pour ressembler à des personnages de films – pas un franc succès, mais c'était toujours amusant – et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit face à eux. La jeune femme qui se tenait là avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches bleues rassemblés en chignon et des yeux bleu tirant sur le gris. Elle portait un t-shirt aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et un short en jean dont les poches bombées indiquaient la présence d'objets. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer et referma tranquillement la porte derrière elle.

« Papa ! Les frangins sont arrivés ! »

Acxa leur adressa un sourire sincère – le même qu'elle leur faisait chaque dimanche, elle qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à une joie trop démonstrative. Elle vint embrasser la joue de Shiro et serra Keith contre elle, étreinte qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Puis un homme arriva dans l'entrée, souriant, et encore une fois Shiro se fit la réflexion que la vérité était parfois bien dure à cacher. Les faits étaient là – quiconque voyait Steven et Keith côte à côte ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient père et fils. Les seuls à le faire réellement étaient Akio et Chin-Sun, bien sûr, quand bien même la ressemblance physique était criante. Mais même au niveau des expressions – ils avaient le même sourire, avec cette petite fossette qui se creusait sur la joue gauche. Les mêmes yeux gris acier, les mêmes mèches brunes, la même forme de visage, le même nez.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » s'exclama Steven avec une affection sincère – et Shiro savait que si il avait pu, il n'aurait pas que récupéré Acxa.

Acxa était la sœur de Shiro et Keith, le premier fruit de la tromperie de Chin-Sun avec Steven Kogane. Akio étant absent à ce moment, le jeune père n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à reconnaître la petite fille comme étant la sienne, bien qu'elle vécut les premières années de sa vie en compagnie de son aîné, de sa mère et de son beau-père. C'était après la naissance de Keith que la machine s'était emballée – Akio avait accepté la première fois, il avait passé l'éponge, fait l'effort d'accepter cette bouche en plus à nourrir alors qu'elle n'était pas de son sang ; mais un deuxième ? Il n'avait pas pu. Acxa avait été rendue sans autre forme de procès à son père biologique et Akio avait reconnu Keith comme son enfant, essayant tant bien que mal d'en faire un digne héritier et de reconstruire son couple au passage. Cela avait été un échec à tous les niveaux – et aujourd'hui, il préférait simplement faire comme si il n'existait pas.

Shiro ne doutait pas un instant que son petit frère aurait été plus heureux avec sa sœur et son véritable père – et les moments où ils allaient leur rendre visite étaient sans doute les plus beaux de leur enfance. Steven avait toujours été ravi de les accueillir, Acxa de les voir et de jouer avec eux. Bien plus que les personnes chez qui ils venaient de passer l'heure de midi, Shiro considérait les deux Kogane comme sa famille.

« Alors, quoi de beau ? » enchaîna Steven après les avoir tous deux enlacés. « J'ai préparé le barbecue comme tu voulais, Shiro ! »

L'aîné ne manqua pas le léger sourire revenu sur les lèvres de son cadet, l'éclat dans son regard – et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Pas de toute, ils étaient bien plus à l'aise ici.

« Oh, rien d'intéressant. » assura-t-il en allant aider Steven avec la viande.

« Shiro a grave le béguin pour une serveuse. » lâcha Keith avec un ricanement. « Ça fait plusieurs semaines déjà. »

Il sentit ses joues rougirent violemment et lança un regard noir à son cadet qui haussa les épaules, amusé. Acxa haussa un sourcil intéressé, alors qu'elle abandonnait aussitôt la cuisson de ses légumes pour y coller Keith à sa place.

« Non, vraiment ? Qui donc ?

\- Oh, c'est sérieux ? » renchérit le père de famille presque avec surprise.

Il roula des yeux, sachant qu'il était de toute façon obligé de répondre maintenant que la bombe était lâchée.

« Elle s'appelle Allura. Elle travaille au  _Château_ , tu connais ? C'est près de la fac. On se connaît depuis un petit moment maintenant, enfin, on est amis, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Et pour information, Keith est amoureux de l'un de leurs serveurs aussi. »

Son petit frère émit un cri indigné face à cette traîtrise à laquelle il était incapable de répondre proprement – il était toujours bloqué devant les légumes à surveiller, après tout.

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner. » s'amusa Acxa. « Lance ? »

Keith eu une mine défaite qui amusa grandement sa sœur.

« Comment tu as su ? » râla-t-il – encore une fois.

« D'une, je vous connais, tous les deux. De deux, il n'y a pas dix milles serveurs au  _Château_. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous le fréquentiez, vous aussi !

\- Oh, toi aussi ? C'est amusant qu'on ne s'y soit jamais croisés. »

Shiro enleva doucement les steaks du barbecue, Steven à ses côtés les écoutant sans y ajouter son grain de sel.

« Donc, Allura et Lance, hein ? Je suis rassurée, au moins vous avez bons goûts, j'aurai pas une belle-sœur et un beau-frère trop moches. »

L'aîné se retourna juste à temps pour voir son petit frère taper sa petite sœur avec une spatule en bois. Il resta un instant là à les regarder, blasé, se demandant vaguement quels âges ils avaient – plus six ans, aux dernières nouvelles – avant de soupirer.

« Dites, j'ai faim, vous pourriez arrêter de jouer ? Keith, tes légumes brûlent. »

L'interpellé se précipita aussitôt sur la cuisinière pour récupérer son plat avant de râler –  _encore_  – que c'étaient les légumes d'Acxa et non les siens, qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, que c'était la faute de son aînée pour avoir dit  _ce qu'elle avait dit_  et pas de la sienne.

Steven rit et Shiro se dit que oui, il aimait ces dimanches en famille.

Un jour, il y emmènerait Allura, il s'en faisait la promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3c
> 
> Plein de bisous sur vous et à la semaine prochaine ! Portez vous bien ! <3


	5. Lundi - Keith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU programme du jour, Keith et Lance en "sortie" à l'aquarium, et deux personnages font une apparition bonus !  
> Des petits trucs un peu imprévus qui sont venus au fil de l'écriture également 8D
> 
> (Et attention aux caries, c'est un peu guimauveux.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEY NON JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD AAAAAH (moi avoir encore oublié qu'on était samedi ? Mais nooon voyons, pas mon genre du tout.)
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso je suis crevé·e lmao la semaine prochaine vous me retrouverez sur mon lit de mort rip.
> 
> Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, écrit en deux fois mais ce fut fun ! J'espère que ça vous plaira eheh.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! <3

_LUNDI_

 

Keith tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, bien au chaud sous son épaisse couche de glace et surtout, à l'abri des soubresauts qui l'agitaient actuellement. Soubresauts uniquement dus à  _Lance_ , bien sûr, et tout ce qui allait avec – son sourire, sa voix, ses rires, ses piques mêmes, sa présence tout simplement. Lui tout entier, aussi.

Lance était un problème pour sa santé physique et mentale. Quand il était trop près, il se sentait mourir, quand il le perdait de vue il se sentait tout autant mourir.

Être amoureux était la pire plaie au monde.

C'était encore plus douloureux de passer du temps avec lui sans pouvoir être  _avec lui_  – d'être juste son ami, un choix parmi un autre pour l'accompagner à cet aquarium qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait aimé le prendre par la main pour lui signifier le partage de ses émotions, l'embrasser pour le faire taire quand il commençait à trop parler, le laisser se poser tranquillement contre lui, avec naturel, juste parce qu'ils  _aimaient_  ça, parce que ça les faisait se sentir bien. Ce serait tellement parfait si ses sentiments étaient partagés – et les actions de Lance lui donnaient parfois beaucoup trop d'espoir.

À un moment de leur visite, le cubain lui avait agrippé la main et attiré plus loin, lui montrant une espèce de poisson – ou quelque chose du style, il n'avait pas fait attention – et babillant un moment dessus, ses doigts entourant toujours ceux de Keith avec douceur et fermeté. Ils avaient passé un moment ainsi, et puis Keith avait finalement défait l'étreinte de leurs mains, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour aller vers une autre de ces vitres qui s'ouvraient sur une faune marine impressionnante et foisonnante de vie.

Un autre moment encore, Lance s'était collé contre son ami en prétextant avoir froid, passant son bras sous le sien et posant sa tête contre son cou. Et puis, deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient croisé une fille avec qui Lance avait cours, et il l'avait lâchement abandonné pour discuter avec elle. Keith s'était donc une nouvelle fois éloigné, une légère déception amère s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

Bref, Keith en avait marre de passer d'une certaine forme d'excitation à l'idée que ça pouvait être  _réel_  à une désillusion doucereuse qui lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs pour oser avoir pensé que Lance pouvait seulement s'intéresser à lui plus que comme un ami. C'était une sensation terriblement  _frustrante_. Croire, abandonner cet espoir pour le récupérer juste après, et le tout recommençait dans un cercle vicieux dont il aimerait pourtant se débarrasser. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'en débarrasser, ceci dit – quelle solution était la meilleure ? Que Lance soit aussi amoureux de lui, qu'ils sortent ensemble ? C'était ce qui semblait le plus idyllique, le plus utopique – et en même temps, le voulait-il vraiment ? L'idée d'être en couple, d'avoir la responsabilité du bonheur d'un autre que lui le terrifiait, quelque part. Ça lui donnait envie, et il le redoutait terriblement en même temps.

Après tout, il  _ne savait pas comment faire_. Ni même  _comment agir_. Comment est-ce qu'on devait se comporter, quand on était en couple ? Est-ce qu'il serait assez bon ? Il n'était pas vraiment du type romantique – enfin, il ne pensait pas ? Et s'il blessait Lance ? Et s'il n'était  _pas assez bien_  et qu'il trouvait mieux ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire avec, accepter ça ? Et s'il ne faisait que de mauvais gestes, n'arrivait pas à lui faire plaisir,  _à le rendre heureux_? Au final, ça le terrifiait.

Ceci dit, avec Lance à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de tout. Il se sentait capable de surmonter les terreurs qui lui nouaient l'estomac et d'apprendre à être une bonne personne pour lui – un bon petit-ami, peut-être. Sûrement. C'était une idée qui faisait exploser cette boule de chaleur logée dans son ventre, qui le faisait sourire bêtement, aussi – parce que qui n'aimerait pas ça, être auprès de la personne qu'on aime et le lui faire savoir, le lui prouver à chaque instant ? Pouvoir lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, et même plus... Oui, ça le laissait rêveur, un peu, d'imaginer tout ça. Vraiment rêveur...

Mais justement, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve – un espoir, une illusion. Peut-être était-ce voué à ne jamais se produire – peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs mieux ainsi. Lance en aimait peut-être un·e autre ? Il n'en savait rien – ce n'était pas comme si le cubain lui parlait de ce genre de choses. Il préférait, d'ailleurs – ça lui ferait trop mal d'écouter Lance vanter le mérite de telle ou telle personne. Quoiqu'il le faisait déjà pour ses amis. Il avait très souvent entendu Lance encenser sa cousine, par exemple – il ne cessait jamais de dire à quel point elle était géniale et belle et combien il l'aimait. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et si Allura était fille unique, elle avait été aussitôt intégrée parmi la fratrie de ses cousins dont faisait parti Lance, et était restée toujours très proche d'eux. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de se retrouver dans la même ville pour leurs études et de cohabiter ensemble avec leur oncle Coran qu'ils adoraient.

Keith poussa un soupir, et son ami lui lança un regard étonné – regard qu'il ne capta pas le moins du monde. Il s'en voulait de se faire autant d'espoir et de vouloir tellement y croire – parce qu'au fond, il se doutait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et que lorsque surviendrait la chute elle n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

Une main vint soudainement se loger contre la sienne et le visage de Lance apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux exprimaient toute son inquiétude, de même que la légère moue sur son visage.

« Keith ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, reculant d'un pas par réflexe en voyant Lance se rapprocher si près de lui. Il cru voir un éclair de déception dans le regard de son ami, mais chassa aussitôt cette pensée – un espoir, un bête, stupide et inutile espoir.

« Tout va bien. » murmura-t-il, happé par la couleur bien trop intense des yeux de Lance – noyé, disparu sous les flots qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, aucun des deux ne bougea – ils se regardaient, comme surpris de se voir réellement, pour une fois, tel qu'ils étaient, et de découvrir quelqu'un dont ils avaient encore tant à apprendre. Peut-être que cela dura réellement une éternité – Keith n'était pas capable de le dire, il s'était bien trop enfermé dans cette sensation de bien-être que lui procurait le regard de Lance plongé dans le sien.

Et puis, tout se retrouva brisé en moins d'une seconde.

« Lance ! Keith ! »

Ils sursautèrent de concert et Lance le lâcha – il n'avait même plus conscience de sa main dans la sienne – peignant un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres et un éclat de joie sur ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut les nouveaux venus.

« Hunk ! Shay ! »

Le couple les rejoignit aussitôt. Ils étaient à la fois étrangement différents et terriblement semblables – assorti en étant totalement disparates. Pourtant, Keith ne les voyait pas autrement qu'ensemble – pas qu'ils n'existaient pas l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient loin d'être un de ces couples aux partenaires toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Seulement, cela semblait si naturel qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'on ne pouvait que les imaginer vivre ensemble et fonder leur propre famille. Les voir se séparer signifierait sûrement que l'Apocalypse arrivait sur Terre.

Hunk était le meilleur ami de Lance et c'était surtout en cette qualité que Keith le côtoyait. Néanmoins, le jeune homme originaire des Îles Samoa s'était très vite montré à l'écoute et agréable avec lui, aussi il appréciait réellement l'amitié qui les liait tous deux à présent. Il se souvenait avoir été très mal et avoir appelé le samoan à deux heures du matin, recevant une réponse quasiment aussitôt. Son ami l'avait consolé, détendu, puis fait rire, comme s'il le faisait tous les jours – c'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Il y avait eu quelques échanges de téléphone avec Shay et ces quelques minutes de conversation lui avait confirmé l'idée qu'il avait d'abord eu sur la jeune femme – douce, tendre, mais toujours encline à taquiner ses proches.

Ils étaient tous les deux grands, mais Hunk dépassait sa petite-amie sans aucun doute. Si lui avait des origines samoanes, elle en avait des vietnamiennes. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur plus foncée, bien qu'ils soient eux aussi coupés courts, en carré sous ses oreilles. Le plus surprenant chez Shay était ses yeux qui prenaient régulièrement une teinte verte, alors que ceux de Hunk restaient totalement chocolat. Ils s'habillaient tous deux simplement et il se dégageait de leurs corps une sorte de douceur, de tendresse, qui donnait envie d'aller les voir et de leur parler.

Il serait bien sûr totalement faux de prétendre que les deux ne se complétaient pas – au contraire, même. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, comme leur loyauté, leur gentillesse par exemple. Mais ils divergeaient sur le reste – là où Hunk évitait au possible de se mettre en avant et ressemblait à un gros nounours qui ne veut pas faire de mal, Shay était tout en muscles, championne de boxe et n'hésitait pas à aller au devant des problèmes. Son petit-ami râlait toujours à ce sujet, et elle lui renvoyait toujours que c'était de sa faute à lui – qu'il l'avait poussé lors de leur rencontre à se battre d'elle-même pour ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce qui avait motivé son inscription, ce qui l'avait poussée – et bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Keith voyait bien que Hunk était heureux de voir Shay aussi épanouie aujourd'hui.

« Vous aussi vous avez un rendez-vous ici ? » s'amusa la samoan, sa main serrant celle de sa petite-amie.

Keith leva les yeux vers le jeune homme – il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui – et rencontra son regard marron pétillant. La coïncidence semblait beaucoup l'amuser, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil Shay secouer la tête.

« Comment allez-vous ? » enchaîna-t-elle avec naturel.

« Tout va bien ! » répondit Lance, le haut des joues rosies – certainement la joie de voir ses amis ? « Et vous ? Quel hasard qu'on se retrouve ici !

\- N'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa encore une fois Hunk et cette fois-ci, Keith plissa les yeux.

Quelque chose l'embêtait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Comme si Hunk  _savait_  que Lance et lui seraient là, et qu'il s'était arrangé pour... Non, c'était idiot. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Hunk n'était pas vraiment le type de personne à venir juste pour gâcher le rendez-vous de son meilleur ami- Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, juste une sortie entre amis,  _pourquoi pensait-il à ça comme un rendez-vous ?_  C'était idiot ! Il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Lance, pourquoi continuait-il à  _y croire_  ?

Son cerveau lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Keith ? Tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, perturbé par la voix qui avait soudainement surgi dans le méli-mélo de ses pensées, et releva la tête vers Shay.

« Uh ? »

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils, une moue inquiète aux lèvres et le fixant comme si elle savait exactement à quoi il pensait – ce qui était concrètement très perturbant.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien ? » répéta-t-elle doucement.

Keith cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, regardant autour de lui jusqu'à constater que Lance et Hunk s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas, parlant visiblement avec animation d'un sujet commun et le laissant seul avec Shay. Pas que ça le dérangeait particulièrement – il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme. C'était juste... Il voulait passer plus de temps avec Lance. Seul. Avec lui.

Bon sang. Il n'en finirait donc jamais avec ce stupide béguin ?

« Oui, ça va... » marmonna-t-il avec un soupir en constatant que la jeune asiatique attendait une réponse orale de sa part. « C'est juste... Tu sais. Compliqué. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un air compréhensif – comme si elle voyait exactement de quoi il parlait.

« Avec Lance ? Tu n'arrives pas à lui dire que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

Le regard fixé sur le jeune homme justement nommé, Keith répondit machinalement avant que les mots de sa vis-à-vis n'aient le temps d'attendre son cerveau.

« Ouais. » Il cligna des yeux, se demandant soudain  _comment_  elle savait, et depuis quand, et si d'autres personnes étaient au courant, et- Il posa un regard vaguement horrifié sur Shay qui semblait pour sa part très amusée. « Comment tu...

\- Oh, s'il te plaît. C'est évident pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Lance, visiblement.

\- … À ce point ? » Bon, certes, ça ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose mais- Il avait une bonne excuse ! Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui mette en pleine face le fait que ses sentiments étaient si  _clairs_  mais que Lance n'y répondait pas – parce que vu comment le jeune homme flirtait à gauche à droite, il devait forcément s'en rendre compte, et si il n'avait rien dit c'était certainement pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié, ne pas le peiner, par égard pour lui- Ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Lance ne soit pas au courant.

Et donc, définitivement, il ne devait rien ressentir pour lui. Il n'avait aucune putain de chance.

« Eh bien... Depuis le temps... Oui. Quand même. Mais pourquoi ne te lances-tu pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion ! » Le jeune femme semblait particulièrement curieuse – pas comme si elle était à la recherche d'un quelconque potin à répandre sur tous les toits ensuite, juste avec une sincère inquiétude et un intérêt réel pour la relation entre ses deux amis.

« C'est juste... C'est Lance ? Je veux dire... Je n'ai clairement aucune chance avec lui. Il n'a aucun intérêt envers moi ! » Il poussa un soupir, se passant une main agacée sur le visage, ratant de ce même fait la manière dont les lèvres de Shay se tordirent pour contrer un éclat de rire impromptu avant de reprendre une courbe droite, compatissante.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement ennuyé. « Eh bien, j'ai un tas de preuve, comme, il me demande toujours en dernier pour sortir quelque part, ou je dois être la seule personne au monde avec qui il ne flirte pas – je veux dire, ça lui arrive de le faire avec Allura et c'est sa  _cousine_ , presque une sœur pour lui ! Sans oublier qu'il me lance toujours des regards bizarres, et puis on passe notre temps à se disputer en général, les fois où on arrive à avoir des discussions  _normales_  se comptent sur les doigts  _d'une_  main, et...

\- Oulah oulah. » l'interrompit Shay, cette fois sans réussir à cacher son rire naissant. « Je vois, je vois, merci Keith. Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas... Je ne sais pas... Autre chose ? »

Keith lui lança un regard de poisson mort. « Ben... Oui ? »

Avant que Shay n'ait pu rebondir sur le sujet, Hunk et Lance revinrent vers eux. Le jeune serveur avait les bras croisés et une moue agacée aux lèvres, et Hunk envoya un regard vaguement désespérée à sa petite-amie – qui lui répondit par le même, sans que Keith ne le remarque vraiment, toute son attention portée à son béguin visiblement mécontent de la tournure qu'avait pris sa conversation avec son meilleur ami.

« Lance ? » Il lui lança un regard inquiet et l'interpellé releva la tête pour le fixer. Son visage sembla s'adoucir et il décroisa les bras, semblant presque plus gêné qu'agacé à présent.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste une petite contrariété. » Il envoya un regard noir à Hunk, comme le défiant de le contredire, et ce dernier leva les mains en l'air.

« Totalement. Enfin, Shay et moi allons vous laisser, okay ? Passez une bonne fin de... Sortie. » Il leur sourit gentiment à tous les deux et Lance ne résista pas à l'enlacer, toute colère définitivement écartée. Keith se contenta de lui offrir un sourire, peu à l'aise avec une proximité physique aussi prononcée.

« On devrait se faire une sortie à quatre un de ces jours. » lâcha innocemment Shay – avec un sourire un peu trop gros pour que quiconque croit à cette innocence. Lance lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de soupirer.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, à plus tard ! Je vous appelle ce soir ! »

Le couple finit par s'éloigner, laissant Keith et Lance dans un silence à couper au couteau. Keith lança un coup d'oeil à son ami, pour rougir et ancrer son regard sur le sol lorsqu'il surprit les yeux du jeune homme sur lui, avant de relever la tête et de nouveau le fixer pour une nouvelle fois porter son attention sur le sol lorsque Lance remarqua son intérêt à son égard – et le manège continua pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant que le serveur ne se décide à y mettre un terme.

« Hm... Désolé pour... ça ? » Il se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne, clairement gêné.

Keith haussa les épaules, n'osant pas trop poser son regard sur son ami – son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas, il voyait parfaitement à quoi Lance pouvait ressembler, avec ces légères rougeurs sur ses joues et- Non, mauvaise idée, penser à autre chose, comme, la cuisine de Shiro. Voilà. Ça dégoûterait de tout, ça.

« C'est rien. » dit-il finalement. « On... On oublie ça et on continue la visite ? »

Lance lui adressa un sourire soulagé – si beau, si brillant, si parfait, pourquoi ce garçon existait ? – et hocha la tête, son énergie soudainement retrouvée.

« Oui ! Allons-y ! On n'est toujours pas allé voir les bébés, après tout ! » Il s'accrocha à son bras et l'entraîna plus loin d'un pas presque dansant, et Keith ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de fourmiller à ses lèvres. C'était agréable, si agréable, d'être avec Lance – de passer du temps avec lui, de le voir lui parler avec ses yeux si pétillants de joie, son sourire à illuminer les Ténèbres, et juste, sa présence si douce, si apaisante, si parfaite à ses côtés – comme si c'était là qu'était sa place.

Il prit une grande inspiration, chassant ces pensées de sa tête et tentant d'étouffer les bulles qui éclataient dans son ventre, puis sourit doucement à Lance. La parenthèse dans leur sortie que fut la présence impromptue de Hunk et de Shay se referma et se fut comme si rien ne s'était passé – comme si aucune gêne ou non-dit n'était venu le temps d'un instant se glisser entre eux, perturbant le cours de leurs pensées et le rythme frénétique de leur cœur. Lance continua à s'extasier et à babiller sur les créatures marines qu'ils croisaient, Keith à l'écouter sans faire trop de commentaires, leurs épaules se touchant et leurs mains se serrant de temps à autres – mais rien de bien significatif, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, Keith se surprit à ressasser les mots de Shay – comme un espoir pas encore tout à fait mort. Il regardait Lance, et il se disait qu'il avait  _envie_  d'être avec lui. Et puis, il le voyait interagir avec un autre être humain, et aussitôt la pensée lui revenait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il devrait peut-être enfin abandonner, cesser de s'y accrocher, cesser de venir au café et chercher le jeune homme des yeux, parler avec lui, se disputer, se taquiner, et le regarder lui sourire, poser ses yeux si bleus sur lui, rire de lui ou avec lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait le faire.

Peut-être aussi n'était-il pas encore prêt à le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh.
> 
> Pour information, tout le chapitre à partir du début de la discussion de Keith et de Shay est totalement imprévu ! Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, les faire interagir était vraiment fun, j'ai beaucoup aimé leur donné une petite relation comme celle-ci. De plus, si Hunk et Shay se sont ramenés dans le chapitre de base, c'est uniquement parce que je voulais que l'un des deux sorte "On devrait se faire une sortie à quatre un de ces jours" (aka un double rendez-vous lmao).   
> En tout cas, un peu plus de matière ici ! 
> 
> On repart sur Shiro la semaine prochaine ! Que pensez-vous qu'il pourrait se passer ? C:
> 
> Je vous embrasse fort, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, portez-vous bien ! <3


	6. Mardi - Shiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention aux caries, Allura et Shiro interagissent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> Je m'excuse, j'ai totalement oublié de poster la semaine dernière :c Ca m'est tout simplement sorti de la tête ! 
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que vous allez bien ! Perso ça va, juste crevé·e avec le boulot mais rien d'irréparable. 
> 
> J'ai commencé le chapitre 9 et pas encore fini, donc j'espère que je n'aurai pas de retard car on approche de la fin de mes chapitres écrit en avance lmao. 
> 
> Ce chapitre était encore pas mal d'improvisation, mais c'était bien fun à écrire !
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture <3

_MARDI_

 

Shiro lança un sourire gêné à la jeune femme en face de lui – qui ne le remarqua pas un seul instant, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur la pâtisserie qu'on venait de lui apporter. Allura avait cette grâce bien à elle qui la faisait paraître magnifique, même lorsqu'elle était clairement en train de dévorer des yeux un fondant au chocolat – à sa décharge, il paraissait particulièrement délicieux. Cela transforma la gêne de Shiro en quelque chose de plus doux, plus tendre – plus amoureux, aussi. Il aimait voir la jeune femme comme ça, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, son innocence et sa gourmandise associées à son sérieux et son instinct de leader.

Cela lui faisait encore plus apprécier le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Même lorsque c'était inopiné, comme aujourd'hui – ils s'étaient croisés par pur hasard et, voyant que seize heure approchait, avaient décidés de prendre un café ensemble. Enfin, Shiro avait pris un café – Allura s'était commandé un thé aux épices accompagné de sa pâtisserie préférée. Un léger rire au bout de la langue, Shiro enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse, parfaitement à l'aise avec la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du calme de cette fin d'après-midi – les doux rayons du soleil qui ne chauffaient pas encore trop durement, les pépiements des oiseaux dans un arbre plus loin, les cris des enfants qui passaient dans la rue que bordait la terrasse où ils étaient installés, les bruissements des conversations des autres clients autour d'eux, le bruit d'un appareil photo qui s'enclenche-

Le bruit d'un appareil photo qui s'enclenche ?

Shiro rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Allura, les mains prises par l'un de ses outils de travail, observant avec minutie l'image qu'elle venait de capturer. Il haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à être l'un des modèles de son amie – elle suivait ses études de photographie avec beaucoup de soin et demandait régulièrement à ses proches leur aide pour ses projets scolaires, mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé sa participation.

« Eh. » lâcha-t-il sans émotion particulière – juste l'envie d'attirer son attention.

Pari gagné puisqu'Allura releva la tête avec l'air le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait aborder.

« Oui ? » Même sa  _voix_  semblait dénuée de toute mauvaise intention ou de méchanceté, presque  _naïve_.

Si elle n'était pas aussi bonne photographe, Shiro lui conseillerait sans tarder de se reconvertir en comédienne.

« C'était pour quoi, la photo ? »

Peut-être était-ce l'un de ses projets scolaires dont il n'avait pas entendu parler ?

« Oh, ça... » Elle fit un gracieux geste de main, comme si elle balayait l'air devant elle, ses lèvres esquissant toujours cet innocent sourire qui lui seyait tant. « Rien de bien important. J'avais juste envie. Je veux dire, tu étais beau, là comme ça, alors... Je n'ai pas réfléchi ? »

Il se sentit rosir au compliment énoncé légèrement – comme de moindre importance, mais lui réchauffant le cœur comme peu de choses en avaient le pouvoir.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il simplement, un peu gêné. « Et la photo... Rend bien ? »

Un rire fusa de la gorge de la jeune femme, et elle ferma les yeux sous cette impulsion, ses épaules se relevant au même moment. Un instant, Shiro songea que ce serait l'instant parfait pour prendre une photo – qu'aucune autre seconde ne pouvait autant capturer la beauté, l'innocence, la douceur, la joie d'Allura. Elle lui semblait magnifique – tellement magnifique, comparable à un ange. Et puis, l'instant passa, et la jeune femme posa son regard bleu limpide sur lui, et Shiro se sentit une nouvelle fois fondre sous l'intensité de ses sentiments.

Il se sentait beaucoup trop  _faible_  face à elle.

« Enfin, Shiro, pour qui me prends-tu ?  _Évidemment_  qu'elle est réussie ! »

Un sourire émergea sur ses lèvres à la réponse de la jeune femme – peut-être un peu orgueilleuse bien que taquine, mais ô combien réelle.

« Je te crois. Je peux la voir ? »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Allura – un brin malicieuse, ou peut-être même moqueuse, il ne saurait trop le dire. Sa bouche s'étira un peu plus, et elle sembla contempler un instant une idée quelconque ; peut-être de ne rien lui montrer, ou peut-être justement de le faire – ou peut-être était-ce tout autre chose – avec elle, on ne savait jamais trop. C'était l'une des choses que Shiro appréciait le plus chez Allura, peut-être – elle savait se montrer imprévisible, le surprenant à chaque idée qui émergeait de son esprit bouillonnant.

Bien sûr, il aimait un peu près tout à propos de la jeune femme, mais qu'importe – son inventivité n'en était qu'une facette parmi tant d'autres, au final. Un trait de caractère qui se montrait, furtif, de temps à autre – un morceau de son âme d'artiste qui se dévoilait à tous, comme une étoile précédemment cachée derrière un nuage qui apparaissait soudainement grâce à un léger souffle de vent. Il aimait à penser à elle comme une étoile – douce, brillante, capable de guider les marins perdus au milieu de l'océan.

« Tiens. »

La jeune femme se sépara doucement de son appareil et le lui tendit, l'écran dévoilant l'image qu'elle avait capturée – Shiro s'y contempla, vaguement gêné, mais dû admettre qu'elle était effectivement très réussie. La lumière tombait parfaitement et rien ne venait s'incruster en arrière-plan. Il hocha un peu la tête avant de le lui rendre, toujours un sourire aux lèvres ; elle tendit la main pour le recevoir, et un bref instant leurs doigts se touchèrent, s'entremêlèrent. Ça ressemblait à ces instants clichés de comédies romantiques – ceux où les deux héros qui formeraient le couple principal se rencontraient, se touchaient par inadvertance et lorsqu'ils se regardaient, soudainement le monde arrêtait de tourner, bouger, respirer, parce qu'il n'existait alors plus que l' _autre –_  son visage, ses yeux, chaque petit détail qu'on pouvait graver dans notre mémoire avec un petit instant comme celui-ci. C'était l'instant où le coup de foudre avait lieu, où l'une se mettait à rougir et l'autre se trouvait gêné – un instant hors du monde et du temps où l'amour venait kidnapper leurs cœurs.

Ça y ressemblait, oui – et Shiro se perdit dans les yeux d'Allura, pour une énième fois, admirant leur bleu si éclatant. Il voyait chaque petit pli que formait sa peau – près de sa bouche alors qu'un sourire tendre dévorait ses lèvres, au coin de ses yeux, aussi – chaque petit détail de sa peau, quand bien même il avait l'impression de déjà les connaître par cœur. Mais à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il avait la sensation de les redécouvrir – comme un vieil ami qu'on retrouve après des années loin l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait admirer des heures – des jours même peut-être – durant l'ombre dont ses cils recouvraient ses joues lorsqu'elle plissait ou fermait les yeux, la droiture de son nez et la manière dont elle le plissait à certains instants, la manière dont sa bouche se tordait comiquement parfois selon sa simple envie.

Ça y ressemblait, mais c'était en même temps si différent – il connaissait Allura. Il la connaissait depuis des mois – et il était déjà amoureux d'elle. Tellement qu'en y pensant, il sentait son cœur se gonfler parce que, vraiment, aimer quelqu'un à ce point devrait être interdit tant c'est dangereux pour notre santé mentale et émotionnelle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un instant d'éternité pour apprendre à la connaître, apprendre à quel point elle était fantastique, intelligente, talentueuse – magnifique. Il le savait  _déjà_. Il le savait, il était amoureux – et au fond, il en souffrait, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de se déclarer.

Shiro brisa l'instant. Il reposa sa main autour de sa tasse, baissa le regard, laissant la jeune femme ranger son appareil alors qu'il tentait de calmer son cœur trop emballé. Il ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre – mais ne pouvait s'effacer de l'esprit ce moment si doux, si paisible – si parfait. Il attrapa son portable, se disant vaguement qu'il pourrait éventuellement envoyer un message à Matt pour qu'il le sorte de là – parce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de partir quand bien même cela devrait arriver à un moment ou un autre – mais il constata que son meilleur ami lui avait déjà envoyé quelque chose. Il ouvrit la conversation pour se retrouver avec une image du jeune homme en compagnie de sa petite-amie – Nyma était une jeune femme à la peau brune et au sourire ravageur, des dreads plein les épaules et une volonté de changer le monde impressionnante. Sa douceur et sa compassion s'associaient étrangement bien avec Matt, et Shiro n'avait jamais vu ce dernier aussi épanoui que depuis leur mise en couple – qui avait surpris tout le monde à l'époque. Un bref sourire éclaira son visage à la lecture de la petite note annexe de son meilleur ami –  **J'espère que tu passes une aussi bonne journée que la mienne ! Et en aussi bonne compagnie (;** – mais ne put empêcher un petit soupir de s'envoler de sa poitrine.

Cela interpella aussitôt Allura qui posa un regard devenu inquiet sur lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il releva la tête pour lui offrir un léger sourire.

« Si, c'est juste... Regarde. » Il lui tendit son portable, la photo en plein écran, et observa le visage de la jeune femme se craqueler lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut.

« Ils sont mignons !

\- Oh, oui. Je sais.

\- Alors, quel est le problème ? » Elle semblait soudainement plus sérieuse, plus inquiète aussi – et son regard si doux lui donnait envie de se confier aussitôt, de lui expliquer à quel point il l'aimait et voudrait pouvoir envoyer de telles photos à ses proches lui aussi – montrer au monde à quel point il l'aimait et était chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais ce ne serait qu'illusions – parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, que les sentiments d'Allura à son égard lui semblaient parfois incertains, que ce n'étaient que des rêves, et simplement des rêves.

Il hésita un instant sur la réponse à donner.

« Je... Suppose que je suis un peu jaloux ?

\- Jaloux ? »

Il eut une grimace vaguement coupable avant de continuer. « Eh bien... Je suppose que moi aussi, j'aimerai bien... Tu sais, avoir une petite-amie, et, passer du temps avec elle... » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder en prononçant ses mots – comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle en disant ça. « Peut-être aussi un peu pouvoir me vanter que je sors avec une personne magnifique, aussi. »

Cette dernière réplique fit rire Allura. « Ah oui ? Et tu as quelqu'un en tête pour ça ? »

… Il ne pouvait  _définitivement_  pas dire que son sourire en coin était taquin, un brin malicieux – il l'était totalement, comme la légère note dans sa voix, une sorte d'arrière-goût qui lui disait de faire attention à ce qu'il allait répondre.

« … Peut-être, oui.

\- Eh bien, elle a de la chance. » enchaîna aussitôt la jeune femme, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, son visage arborant toujours cette expression pleine de malice – presque joueuse.

« Sans doute ? Elle est déjà parfaite, tu sais. » Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire à son tour, emporté également par cette bulle soudainement créée autour d'eux.

« Il faut au moins ça pour arriver à ta hauteur. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique, et Allura rit une nouvelle fois, clairement amusée par sa réaction.

« … Si tu le dis ? » marmonna-t-il, les joues encore rouges et son regard changeant finalement de direction, sous l'éclat toujours aussi amusé de sa vis-à-vis.

« Oh, je l'affirme même. »

Il se sentait telle une souris piégée entre les griffes d'un chat, sans trop comprendre pourquoi – ni même comment Allura, si douce, gentille et innocente, pouvait soudainement se retrouver à- C'était de la  _drague_ , non ? Depuis quand Allura  _draguait_  les gens ?

Non, la vraie question était plutôt, depuis quand Allura  _le_  draguait ?

C'était parfaitement improbable. Il rêvait. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait. Il s'était endormi dans son café – froid – il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique-

Comment on respirait, déjà ?

Une sonnerie stridente interrompit sa panique intérieure, et Allura contempla son portable avec surprise. Elle le déverrouilla et grimaça légèrement, avant de lui adresser une moue désolée.

« C'est oncle Coran. Il faut que je rentre. »

Il cligna des yeux, enregistrant l'information alors que déjà elle se levait et reprenait ses affaires, sortant de quoi payer son goûter – et il se redressa aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, l'interrompant d'un geste.

« C'est bon, je vais payer. Je te raccompagne ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses prunelles, puis elle lui offrit un sincère sourire.

« Avec plaisir. »

Et ainsi fut fait – il paya leurs commandes, lui offrit son bras et tous deux repartirent ensemble. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le chemin menant au café – l'appartement où vivaient Coran, Lance et Allura se trouvant juste au-dessus – mais c'était un silence confortable ; il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucun regard de travers – juste des petits coups d'œil qu'ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre et auxquels ils ne répondaient qu'en souriant. Mais bien vite, ils furent à destination – trop vite même selon Shiro. Il ne passait jamais assez de temps en compagnie d'Allura.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, le lâchant doucement au passage, et lui offrant le plus lumineux de ses sourires.

« Merci encore. J'ai passé une très bonne journée grâce à toi. »

Il se sentait fondre intérieurement face à ce visage – mais il réussit à trouver la force de répondre il ne savait où.

« Je t'en prie. C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, enroulant vaguement une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder.

« Tout de même. Merci. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Son expression devint plus brillante encore, et il n'osa cette fois-ci pas répondre, ses pommettes rougissantes face à la jeune femme.

Elle se rapprocha encore, et il sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres mais pas tout à fait – et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, son cœur se noya soudainement.

« Rentre bien. » souffla-t-elle – et en un instant, elle était partie, disparaissant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Seul sur le trottoir, Shiro se demanda comment respirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> Hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis et impressions, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! <3
> 
> Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous, portez vous bien et à la semaine prochaine <3


	7. Mercredi - Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith croise Acxa, maudit Pidge, et donne plus ou moins sans faire exprès un rendez-vous à Lance. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonjour/bonsoir ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va :D
> 
> Ce chapitre a été bien fun à écrire pour moi, aussi j'espère qu'il sera fun à lire pour vous ! 8D
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_MERCREDI_

 

Keith leva les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir vain d'échapper au ricanement de sa meilleure amie. Ses oreilles fonctionnant malheureusement très bien, il se contenta de lui envoyer une bourrade qui ne fit rire la jeune fille que plus encore. Elle poussa finalement la porte du  _Château_ , le rire encore au bout des lèvres, et Keith la suivit en grimaçant. Pourquoi passait-il du temps avec elle, déjà ?

Ah oui. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le supporter – d'après elle, merci pour la description très flatteuse Pidge. On pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour être soutenu, oui, bien sûr. À ce stade, il préférait encore avoir les conseils amoureux de Shiro – qui était deux fois moins doué que lui en la matière, rappelons-le, et honnêtement ça voulait tout dire sur les capacités de son aîné.

« Oh, allez, fais pas cette tête ! » s'amusa la plus jeune, absolument moqueuse – et son meilleur ami grogna, se maudissant d'ors et déjà de lui avoir raconté son rendez-vous raté avec Lance. Entre deux éclats de rire elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires particulièrement sarcastiques – lorsque Keith avait conclu en disant que l'aquarium était tout de même sympa, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec le chocolat qu'elle mangeait à cet instant tant elle riait. Retour de Karma, d'après le jeune homme.

Y repenser lui donna envie de voir la personne à l'origine de tout ça, et ses yeux gris volèrent à la recherche de Lance. Le café n'était pas encore très plein à cette heure de l'après-midi, seuls restaient quelques habitués – aussi il ne devrait pas être difficile de repérer le serveur. Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui qu'il trouva – il devait être en cuisine – mais une autre personne qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à rencontrer ici. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la table où il l'avait aperçue, ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire ravi d'apparaître sur ses lèvres – encore plus lorsqu'elle nota sa présence elle aussi et arbora la même expression, se levant silencieusement pour se diriger vers lui. Ses amis se turent un instant, surpris par sa soudaine défection, et la suivirent du regard.

« Keith ! » s'exclama sa sœur avec ce léger rictus au coin des lèvres qui lui allait si bien. « Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! »

Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Acxa. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle opina du chef, son regard allant se poser sur Pidge qui l'avait suivi avec curiosité. Elle jaugea son aînée avant de lui tendre diplomatiquement la main, qu'Acxa vint serrer avec un amusement visible.

« Pidge, enchantée. Keith m'a parlé de toi.

\- De même. Il est intarissable à ton sujet. Apparemment, tu le ferais chanter. Tu es pour le partage des dossiers ?

\- Eh ! » protesta aussitôt le concerné. Hors de question que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie se mettent à deux contre lui ! C'était illégal ! Ou ce devrait l'être !

« Oh, eh bien, justement, à ce sujet... »

Keith vint coller sa main sur la bouche définitivement trop bavarde de la plus jeune, lui offrant au passage son plus beau regard noir qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la concernée. Derrière son aînée ses amis commençaient à s'agiter, et après leur avoir lancé un regard, Acxa se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux.

« Venez vous installer avec nous, je vous prie. Je vous paye votre commande.

\- Ah, non- » voulut aussitôt protester Keith.

\- Pour le peu de fois qu'on se voit, je peux bien faire ça. » balaya aussitôt la jeune femme avec un geste de main effectué par réflexe.

Le jeune homme abdiqua aussitôt, sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas voix au chapitre. Pidge, elle, semblait parfaitement heureuse de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes et alla d'un pas impatient s'installer auprès d'eux, se présentant rapidement au passage –  _Salut, moi c'est Pidge, on m'a dit de m'installer ici ! Vous saviez que nos chefs de gouvernements sont des extraterrestres reptiliens ?_  Il envia vaguement sa manière naturelle de le faire, quand bien même il savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'amis dans sa classe et que l'école était une véritable galère pour elle. Acxa passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la tablée qui était repartie en diatribes joyeuses, une seule de ses membres semblant les attendre avec impatience. Elle posa un regard curieux sur Keith – qui ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris.

La jeune femme était métisse, ses longs cheveux bruns tressés de milliers de perles multicolores qui semblait éclairer son visage encore plus que son rictus purement amusé. Elle avait d'étonnants yeux bleus – qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Lance, mais  _tout_  lui rappelait Lance.

« Oh, Keith, je te présente Ezor. C'est ma petite-amie. »

… Ah. La réflexion qu'ils avaient définitivement un problème avec les yeux bleus dans cette famille parvint soudainement à l'esprit du jeune homme, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas la contredire tant cela semblait un peu plus vrai chaque jour.

« C'est lui le petit frère ? Ravie de te rencontrer, j'ai entendu pleins d'histoires sur toi ! »

Elle lui adressa un énorme sourire et il se demanda vaguement s'il devait s'inquiéter. Sa vis-à-vis avait une voix clairement amusée qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Ne fais pas attention, elle est toujours comme ça. » lui signala obligeamment Acxa en appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta, non sans lâcher un léger grognement râleur. Sa sœur s'installa à côté de lui et sa petite-amie vint aussitôt gémir à son oreille qu'elle était méchante et qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal  _pour une fois_. À bien s'en souvenir, sa sœur lui avait possiblement évoqué sa relation une ou deux fois et, à vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas des masses. Le caractère de l'élue, par contre, le laissait légèrement perplexe – elle avait l'air profondément joyeuse et souriante, à l'opposé de ce qu'affichait Alexa la plupart du temps.

Son regard se promena sur le reste de le tablée, abandonnant sa sœur à sa semi dispute conjugale. Pidge était partie à parler de théories conspirationnistes avec une jeune femme grande, les cheveux dissimulés sous un voile, visiblement muette puisqu'elle communiquait à une vitesse affolante en langage des signes – que sa meilleure amie semblait totalement comprendre, depuis quand connaissait-elle ça ? Bon sang, même après toute ces années elle réussissait à le surprendre ! À côté d'elles, une grande baraquée les suivaient vaguement de l'oreille, discutant avec le dernier occupant de la table, lui-même installé à la gauche de Keith. Il avait de long cheveux tellement clair qu'ils semblaient blancs et Keith se demanda vaguement s'ils s'emmêlaient souvent – ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Acxa attira une nouvelle fois son attention, ayant visiblement réussi à se débarrasser d'Ezor qui boudait, les bras croisés et dos à eux.

« Pour les autres. Celle qui discute avec Pidge est Narti, le fille à côté Zethrid, et le mec Lotor. »

Il hocha la tête, les observant un peu plus en détails à chaque nouvelle mention – peut-être qu'il réussirait ainsi à retenir les noms de chacun. Eh, l'espoir, c'est important.

« C'est eux tes amis dont tu nous parles ? »

Elle hocha la tête, finissant tranquillement son verre de coca avant d'enchaîner.

« Ils sont quelques fois venus à la maison. Ils sont sympas. »

Il hocha la tête à son tour, et une nouvelle fois regretta de ne pas être plus proche de sa sœur – lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble le dimanche, c'était parfait, mais il se rendait souvent compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient au final que peu. D'ailleurs, c'était assez rare que les gens autour de lui sachent qu'il avait une sœur – la plupart connaissaient Shiro mais jamais ils n'avaient vu Acxa. Peut-être, un jour- Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se voir plus régulièrement. Ce serait bien. Et puis, Shiro et lui venaient déjà régulièrement, pourquoi pas demander à leur sœur de les rejoindre ?

Il se promit aussitôt d'en parler avec son aîné.

Une main apparut soudain, attachée à un bras, et déposa devant le jeune homme à côté de Keith une jolie part de tarte à la fraise.

« Et voilà pour l'homme le plus sexy du café ! Après moi bien sûr. »

Le cœur de Keith rata un battement à l'entente de cette voix – et l'espace d'un instant, il crut vraiment que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Et puis, l'effigie l'Oréal à ses côtés attrapa la pâtisserie avec un sourire gourmand, posant un regard tout aussi gourmand sur le serveur qui la lui avait apportée.

« Merci Lance. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un peu de temps pour te poser avec nous ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, et le jeune homme rit – ce qui fit presque littéralement bouillir de rage Keith. D'où il se permettait de parler comme ça à Lance, lui ? C'était  _son_  crush, personne ne le touchait, l'approchait, lui parlait, et non ce n'était absolument pas excessif.

… D'accord, si, c'était excessif. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, aussi ! Lance attirait beaucoup trop les gens, flirtait avec tout le monde et la plupart le lui rendaient bien ! Pourquoi il ne se rendait pas compte de son succès, hein ? Ce garçon était beaucoup trop innocent pour son propre bien. Définitivement. Et Keith n'aimait pas le regard que l'autre chevelu posait sur le serveur, non, définitivement pas, il allait le tuer sur place s'il continuait, juré.

Et il n'était absolument pas jaloux du fait que Lance semblait ne l'avoir toujours pas remarqué alors qu'il était à littéralement quelques centimètres de lui et avait toute son attention concentrée sur l'effigie pour shampoing à côté. Absolument pas. Ce n'était pas son genre. Du tout. N'en déplaise à Pidge qui ricanait, le nez dans une tasse de chocolat – comment l'avait-elle eue, d'ailleurs, mystère et boule de gomme – et aux yeux un peu trop brillants de sa sœur qui semblait vouloir lancer une petite pique bien sentie à son – comment elle disait déjà ? –  _petit frère adoré_.

Aucun soutien dans cette famille. Et avec ces amis. Bande de faux-jetons. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les aimait déjà ?

Il lança un regard noir à son voisin – Lotor, quel nom débile vraiment – qui l'ignora superbement. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Son énervement atteignit son paroxysme lorsque son voisin passa son bras autour des hanches de Lance – qui n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde – et lui fit signe de se baisser à son niveau, en profitant pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Keith était certain d'être rouge de rage à présent.

Et puis, le regard de Lance tomba sur lui, et un éclair de surprise le traversa – avant d'être remplacé quasiment aussitôt par la joie la plus pure trouvable en ce bas monde.

« Keith ! »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, toute colère disparue, soudain surpris d'être le centre d'attention de toute la tablée. Pidge attendait la suite avec autant d'impatience que les épisodes de ses séries préférées, profitant certainement du temps qu'il lui restait avant que Lance ne la remarque à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes avec qui elle discutait auparavant s'étaient toutes deux tournées vers lui, visiblement soudainement curieuses à son propos. Ezor buvait bruyamment son milk-shake, son regard posé sur lui – ce qui était hautement dérangeant – et sa sœur ignorait tranquillement la situation en mangeant un éclair. Ceci dit, Keith la connaissait bien et voyait d'un coup d'oeil qu'elle était particulièrement attentive à ce qui se passait. Quand au dernier jeune homme de la tablée, qui semblait l'avoir – enfin – remarqué, il posait sur lui un regard clairement agacé, comme jaloux qu'il lui ait soudainement volé l'attention de Lance.

Quelle ironie, quand on y pensait.

Le sourire de Lance semblait prêt à éclipser la lumière du soleil lui-même. Keith se demanda vaguement pourquoi il méritait ce traitement – et puis, les battements de son cœur envahirent ses oreilles et il n'arriva plus à penser correctement.

« Salut Lance. Tu vas bien ? »

Avoir l'air le plus décontracté et le plus relax possible, un véritable défi au quotidien. Surtout quand Pidge était en face de lui et semblait attendre sa future – et très probable – bourde.

« Super. Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Il faudra qu'on se refasse une autre sortie un jour, c'était plutôt cool la dernière fois, non ? » Il lui fit un sourire absolument adorable et irrésistible et il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, se maudissant intérieurement – jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard littéralement outré de son voisin.

Il sourit en coin, les yeux fixés sur cette égérie l'Oréal qui allait aujourd'hui mordre la poussière.

« Avec plaisir. Ça te dit d'aller au ciné ce soir ? »

Il cru voir Pidge s'étouffer avec son chocolat – pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il l'avait toujours dit que ce serait nocif pour elle. C'était bien la  _première_   _fois_  qu'il proposait vraiment de faire quelque chose ensemble à Lance – et juste tous les deux, pas juste l'inviter à ces innombrables fêtes qu'il organisait avec son frère. Ou que Shiro et Matt organisaient. Bref. Il n'avait jamais pris les devants, persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire – Lance ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, il pouvait bien juste l'observer de loin, non ? Ils avaient bien fait des sorties uniquement ensemble, comme la dernière fois à l'aquarium – mais c'était purement amical, sans arrière-pensée, et c'était toujours Lance qui réclamait sa compagnie et non l'inverse.

Mais voir ce mec draguer Lance sous ses yeux lui faisait comme un électrochoc – il en avait certes déjà vu faire, et Lance leur répondre toujours avec ce même flirt qui ne semblait jamais quitter ses lèvres. Mais ça semblait différent aujourd'hui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait – et à dire vrai, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. A quoi bon ? Peut-être était-ce juste le regard de son voisin toujours posé sur lui, sa volonté de lui clouer le bec, de lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune chance – mais c'était idiot, tellement idiot. Lance n'était pas le premier prix d'une compétition entre lui et un illustre inconnu, jamais.

Peut-être était-ce de l'espoir – qu'à force d'entendre Shiro lui dire d'y aller sans hésiter, ça avait fini par rentrer de force dans son cerveau et ce dernier s'était mis à agir sans réfléchir – le comble.

Lance sourit encore plus, ce qu'il ignorait humainement possible. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et Keith était certain d'adorer la lueur qu'il y décelait à l'instant, quand bien même il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Oui ! Quand tu veux, Keith ! » Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, attrapant rapidement ce qu'il y avait à débarrasser sur la table et faisant demi-tour, se retournant juste le temps d'une dernière phrase pour l'achever. « Tu sais à quelle heure je finis beau gosse ! »

Son cœur chuta hors de sa poitrine et soudainement, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance que les yeux si bleus et heureux de Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith ur so fucking gay rip
> 
> Beaucoup de dialogues par rapport à mon habitude, mais j'espère que c'était pas trop mal écrit xD
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! \O/
> 
> Plein de bisous, on se voit la semaine prochaine ! Portez-vous bien ! <3


	8. Jeudi - Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro est gêné, Allura défonce tout, et au milieu y a du fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! 
> 
> Bon la nouvelle du jour c'est que j'arrive au bout de mes chapitres d'avances lmao. Le chapitre neuf est entamé maaiiiiis pas terminé rip. Oui bon j'étais plus occupé·e à écrire d'autres trucs (et à reprendre le dessin pour faire l'inktober rip me) plutôt qu'à écrire cette fic kill me. Mais normalement ça devrait tout de même le faire !
> 
> Du coup, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! J'en suis assez fier·ère, de celui-là, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_JEUDI_

 

Shiro se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, une grimace déformant un instant ses traits. Il commençait à être étrangement fatigué de sa journée – pas comme s'il avait une réelle bonne raison, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de cours et uniquement avec des classes relativement calmes. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à sa dernière heure de la journée – l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui et s'affaler sur son canapé le temps que Keith revienne de l'université était étrangement tentante. Ne rien faire et imiter un cachalot pendant une bonne heure en regardant un programme stupide à la télévision... Allez, s'il en trouvait le courage, il se mangerait bien une bonne glace aussi. Keith l'engueulerait après mais tant pis, c'était pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Keith pourrait bien comprendre. Et sinon, eh bien, il restait toujours l'aîné après tout ?

… Bon, certes, parfois il manquait d'autorité sur son petit frère. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'y avait pas de problème !

Et puis, connaissant le plus jeune, il allait l'engueuler, puis prendre un pot de glace et s'affaler à côté de lui. Une chance sur dix qu'il se plaigne d'un de ses profs, Iverson en tête – les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent restant étant dédié à parler de  _Lance_. À quel point il était bienveillant, et puis il avait un si beau sourire, et ses yeux, et comment il pouvait être si drôle parfois même si il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer... Oui, Keith, on avait compris. Il fallait vraiment que son petit frère règle son énorme problème de béguin, ça devenait parfois impossible pour ses oreilles.

… Certes, lui aussi avait un problème de béguin si on considérait le fait qu'il avait de bien trop forts sentiments pour Allura et qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à lui en parler. Mais eh, lui ne cassait pas les pieds de son entourage avec !

Sauf peut-être ceux de Matt, mais Matt ne comptait pas – lui, il cassait les pieds de tout le monde par vocation, alors en tant que de meilleur ami il se devait de lui rendre la pareille au moins un minimum. D'ailleurs... Shiro vérifia rapidement que le couloir devant sa salle était encore vide et s'assit sur son bureau, attrapant son portable. Il tapa rapidement le code et alla aussitôt sur son fil de conversation avec son meilleur ami, constatant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de lui envoyer une quelconque image compromettante – ou quelque chose du genre, avec un animal pareil, comment savoir. Récemment, Matt s'était découvert un passe-temps dans l'activité connue de lui seul comme « hacker le portable de Shiro pour que les messages que je lui envoie soit répétés à haute voix et lui envoyer tout un tas de conneries alors qu'il est en train de donner ses cours ». Heureusement, Shiro avait rapidement résolu le problème en constatant que cette nouvelle fonction indésirable était contrée par le mode silencieux de son portable.

Malheureusement, il oubliait tout le temps de mettre son portable en silencieux.

Shiro poussa un soupir et verrouilla de nouveau son téléphone, le reposant sur son bureau. Il leva la tête et sursauta, constatant qu'il n'était désormais plus seul dans la salle de cours. Il cligna des yeux un instant, se demandant un instant si Allura lui manquait tant que ça pour que son esprit fatigué lui fournisse une hallucination d'elle.

« Shiro. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ah. L'hallucination parlait. Et semblait énervée, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Étrange, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Allura en colère. Elle gardait toujours son calme, en toute situation. Pourtant, il était sûr de bien lire son expression – ses longs sourcils fins froncés et sa moue agacée ne trompait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Allura ? »

Il devait avoir l'air passablement perdu, parce qu'elle décolla ses poings de ses hanches et poussa un profond soupir.

« C'est moi, oui. » Bon, son ton était teinté d'un léger sarcasme, certes – mais elle semblait déjà bien moins énervée que quelques secondes auparavant.

« … Tu es réelle ? Pas une hallucination ? »

Allura lui renvoya un regard vaguement perdu, surtout inquiet.

« … Non, je ne suis pas une hallucination... Shiro, est-ce que tu as des hallucinations de moi ? »

Ah. Elle était donc réelle. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé des hallucinations à haute voix ? Mince. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle pense qu'il avait un quelconque problème à voir ainsi des hallucinations – et insistons sur le fait qu'il n'en voyait  _pas_ , merci bien.

« Euuuuh, oui, enfin, non. Euh, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? J'ai bientôt cours tu sais-

\- Ah, n'essaye pas de te défiler ! Il est tant qu'on parle comme des adultes, toi et moi. »

Oulah, elle avait reposé ses mains sur ses hanches. Enfin, l'une d'elle, l'autre pointait un doigt agressif vers lui. Il loucha dessus avant de remonter vers le visage de la jeune femme, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« … Oui ? De quoi donc ? »

Elle perdit un peu de son assurance et il vit avec surprise de légères rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bureau, dos à la porte d'entrée et le buste face à lui. Il se sentit aussitôt attiré par ses yeux – deux lacs d'un bleu si pur dans lesquels il se noyait volontiers, d'autant plus maintenant alors qu'ils avaient toutes leur attention posée sur lui. Il ne pouvait que les fixer, comme un mot, et il était un peu près sûr de sentir tout son visage chauffer sous la douce pression de ce regard.

Uh. Okay. Il avait définitivement autant un problème de béguin que son petit frère.

Allura attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne – sans qu'il ne sache comment elle avait su où la trouver, puisque ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les siens et- Et comment faisait-elle pour conserver un regard si intense sans cligner des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Cette femme était parfaite, c'était une certitude. Et non, ce n'était pas son énorme, imposant, évident béguin pour elle qui parlait. Absolument pas.

« Shiro. Il est temps qu'on mette certaines choses au point, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il était prêt à rétorquer  _Oui, tout ce que tu voudras, je te suis au bout du monde et jusqu'en Enfer si tu le veux_  lorsque son cerveau lui envoya une alerte – non, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Vraiment, certainement, définitivement pas. Oui, remballez, on réfléchit une nouvelle fois et on trouve quelque chose de mieux à dire, s'il vous plaît.

« Je suppose, oui. De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Voilà. Mieux. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait continuer.

« Eh bien... De nous ? De notre relation ? »

Il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive, ses yeux s'écarquillant – parce qu'il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça et se sentait soudainement paniqué à l'idée de devoir répondre quelque chose en particulier. Le regard face à lui se fit plus amusé, plus  _tendre_ , et Allura le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait pu commencer à formuler les mots qui s'entrechoquaient à sa bouche ouverte.

« Attends. Laisse-moi finir, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, bien plus inquiet qu'auparavant, sentant une sourde appréhension grimper le long de son dos.

« Bien. Alors... » Elle lâcha un léger rire, et sa tête partit un peu en arrière alors qu'elle fermait un instant ses yeux sous l'impulsion soudaine, et – elle était tellement magnifique, à chaque instant de sa vie, à chaque geste, mouvement qu'elle faisait. Comment pouvait-elle être seulement réelle ? « Je... Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes amis depuis un certain temps maintenant et... Et j'aime passer du temps avec toi, être à tes côtés, te parler, ou même juste être là et profiter de la présence de l'autre, et je pense que tu  _comprends_  ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? » L'expression de son visage dut lui fournir une réponse suffisante puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée, soudainement enhardie. « Mais je ne veux pas que notre relation demeure à ce stade. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, Shiro. Je veux dire, outre le fait que Matt ne sait pas se taire, tu es aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert. Peut-être est-ce juste pour moi, ou en général, je ne sais pas, juste, tu vois... Je te connais. Je te comprends. Et, hm... » Ses joues s'étaient de nouveau rougies alors qu'elle baissait le regard, redevant plus timide – comme lorsqu'elle s'était installée à côté de lui en arrivant. C'était cette même émotion, cette même fragilité qui ne lui seyait pas – une certaine appréhension qu'il ressentait lui aussi à cet instant. « Je veux être avec toi. Je veux être plus que ton amie, que notre relation évolue, et je suis quasiment sûre, voyons, à quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent ? que toi aussi. Se tourner autour, c'est bien, c'est agréable, mais ça devient frustrant au bout d'un moment, tu sais ? »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et il crut le temps d'un instant qu'elle allait de nouveau continuer à parler, mais elle se contenta de le regarder, lui lançant un regard inquiet, se redressant au passage. Parce que quelle que soit sa réponse, elle était prête à l'encaisser, elle en avait la force mentale, elle en avait le courage, la volonté, et, et oh bon sang qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur et il se sentait juste- Tellement idiot de ne pas avoir su le faire lui-même mais en même temps, si,  _tellement_  heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. Parce que ses mots étaient les plus belles, les plus douces choses qu'elle pouvait lui dire, certainement, peut-être – parce que ça le faisait sourire, gonfler son cœur, exploser son ventre.

« Tu... Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? »

Elle rit, une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois il la trouva si belle, plus belle encore qu'une déesse. Elle avait ce rire si franc, si joyeux, si heureux – c'était comme si la Terre entière pouvait rire avec elle, ressentir son  _bonheur_  avec elle.

« Eh bien, on sait tous les deux que la réponse sera oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Allura lui sourit, profondément amusée, et il ne put que lui sourire en retour – comme si c'était une vieille blague qu'eux seuls partageaient, et peut-être qu'au fond c'était le cas. Comme si tout, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, les avait mené à cet instant précis de leur vie, assis face à face sur son bureau de professeur. Il avait envie d'y croire – envie de croire que c'était le Destin qui s'était interposé sur leur route pour les faire se rencontrer et ne jamais se quitter, envie de croire qu'importe le monde ou l'époque il tombait invariablement amoureux de cette jeune femme à la force et à la gentillesse immense.

Shiro posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Allura, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle, qu'elle était bien là – et son sourire s'étira un peu plus encore en sentant la peau douce et chaude de l'étudiante sous ses doigts.

« En effet. » murmura-t-il sans même en avoir conscience – pourtant il nota la manière dont ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, l'éclat de victoire dans les yeux d'Allura, la douceur de son corps qui se blottissait contre le sien – et puis, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et il ne put dire qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier. Mais après tout, importait-ce vraiment ?

Shiro ferma les yeux et se détendit, profitant du baiser, de tout l'amour qu'ils laissaient y transparaître, et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la garder contre lui, encore un peu plus longtemps ; même après que le baiser eût cessé et qu'elle eût posé sa tête sur son épaule, tout contre son cou. Il se sentait à l'aise, heureux – à sa place, dans une bulle de bonheur et d'amour avec la femme aux côtés de qui il voulait vieillir.

Bulle qui éclata soudainement lorsque de nombreux applaudissements retentirent à l'entrée de la classe.

Allura et Shiro se défirent l'un de l'autre brusquement, se tournant d'un même mouvement vers la porte grande ouverte sur des petits curieux.

Ses élèves.

Oh bon sang, il avait encore une heure de cours, c'était vrai, il avait totalement- oublié- Et il avait définitivement perdu toute crédibilité, à tout jamais, parce que bien évidemment aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait ça. Même s'il les soudoyait. D'ailleurs, connaissant les lycéens, ils avaient sans doute déjà fait circuler la nouvelle à l'établissement tout entier et- Shiro poussa un gémissement à moitié horrifié alors que ses pensées s'emballaient. Il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, Matt n'en entendrait jamais parler. C'était déjà ça.

Il poussa un soupir et reprit un regard sérieux, posant son regard redevenu sévère sur ses élèves.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, au juste ?

\- Depuis que la cloche a sonné, m'sieur. » lâcha l'une des lycéennes comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et donc, la cloche avait sonné. Première nouvelle.

« Allez vous installer. Maintenant. »

Son ton ne plaisantait pas et aussitôt, tous les adolescents obéirent, se plaçant plus silencieusement qu'à l'accoutumée derrière les bureaux leur étant réservés. Allura repassa d'une main les plis de sa robe, rouge de gêne, puis redressa la tête, lui offrant un merveilleux sourire.

« Eh bien, je vais te laisser, maintenant. À plus tard, Shiro.

\- Uh, oui, à plus tard Al- » Il fut interrompu par la bouche de la jeune femme posée doucement contre la sienne, et il se sentit fondre, et l'instant suivant elle était déjà à la porte, lui adressant un dernier sourire teinté de défi avant de s'échapper par le couloir.

Il était un peu près sûr d'être affreusement rouge. Comment pouvait-il conserver un semblant de crédibilité avec ça, hein ? Il poussa un bref soupir et se tourna brièvement pour attraper ses feuilles de cours. Ses yeux furent attirés par la lumière clignotante de son portable lui annonçant des notifications et- Il fut prit d'un horrible doute et aussitôt, il attrapa l'appareil et le déverrouilla.

**[15h02] Eh bien félicitations mon vieux, c'est pas trop tôt ! Définitivement ta plus belle hallucination, pas vrai ?**

Horrible doute aussitôt confirmé.

Il se tourna vers sa classe occupée à sortir feuille et crayon dans un vague brouhaha et repéra aussitôt la petite tête blonde coupable – enfin, elle n'était pas blonde, mais on comprenait le principe.

« Pidge. » lâcha-t-il en sa direction. Heureusement qu'elle s'installait sagement au premier rang – il était un peu près sûr que c'était pour qu'il puisse la voir se moquer d'elle en direct dès qu'il se trompait ou faisait quelque chose de travers, elle lui avait promis de le faire – cela lui permettait de lui parler sans que les autres élèves ne le remarquent vraiment. « Ne me dis pas que tu as pris ça en vidéo et que tu l'as envoyé à ton frère ? »

Elle lui sortit son sourire le plus innocent en stock – qui aurait put être extrêmement convainquant s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps et savait depuis autant de temps que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait le pire démon que la Terre ait jamais porté.

« Moi ? Nooon, jamais de la vie je ne ferais ça voyons, pas du tout mon genre. »

Shiro soupira de frustration. Les Holt allaient avoir sa peau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag urself i'm Pidge.
> 
> (La légende raconte qu'une vague de dépression secoua les élèves après ça, trop attristés par le fait que Shiro n'était désormais plus célibataire.)
> 
> Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si tout va bien, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! :3c  
> Plein de bisous à vous, portez vous bien ! <3


	9. Vendredi - Keith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith et Lance ont un rendez-vous ? pas de rendez-vous ? Bonne question 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey ! 
> 
> Finalement, le chapitre est là ! J'ai fini de l'écrire lundi et ma bêta vient juste de m'envoyer la correction, donc je me dépêche de poster aaaah. 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas !
> 
> Pas grand chose à dire pour aujourd'hui à part, attention, niaiserie et fluff en approche !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

_VENDREDI_

 

Keith tritura ses doigts, observant les alentours avec minutie et, il fallait l'avouer, pas mal de stress. Le fait est qu'il avait voulu inviter Lance au cinéma, mais une fois arrivés ils n'avaient trouvé aucun film intéressant – du coup, ils étaient allés au fast-food à la place et avaient convenu de se retrouver ce jour-ci pour le cinéma. Et donc, il attendait actuellement  _Lance_ , pour ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un  _rendez-vous_ , et il ne se sentait définitivement pas  _prêt_. Chez lui, il avait dû changer trois fois de tenue avant de revenir à la première, absolument pas satisfait, puis avait passé au moins vingt minutes à tourner en rond sous le regard de son frère – totalement ailleurs depuis la veille d'ailleurs, il l'avait lâchement abandonné dans le camps des célibataires, merci le soutien familial.

Il n'était pas en état de panique – enfin, pas vraiment, pas  _encore_  – mais il sentait ses mains trembler, son regard s'éparpiller, son souffle se couper en pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de  _mal_  et- Okay, il paniquait totalement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait proposé ça à Lance, déjà ? Ah oui, ce stupide mec qui le draguait – c'est vrai. Il avait été jaloux, en colère – uh, peut-être un brin possessif aussi. Il devrait travailler sur ça à l'avenir. Bien sûr, il savait que Lance ne lui appartenait pas, et puis, c'était logique qu'il se fasse draguer – après tout, Lance était parfait et il n'était clairement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, il n'avait décemment pas le droit de s'énerver – ou au moins de montrer sa colère au grand jour, car c'était assez évident qu'il ne pouvait juste pas arrêter de se sentir jaloux en voyant Lance draguer les gens.

Sauf lui. Enfin. Est-ce que ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour était de la drague ? Parce que- Vraiment, ça y ressemblait. C'était étrange, un peu bizarre – mais définitivement très agréable, quand bien même ça le faisait ressembler à une tomate. Soit, ils s'étaient vaguement disputés sur leur pizza respective, et même sur un tas d'autres sujets – mais ça ressemblait plus à des taquineries amicales que de véritables disputes, au final. Et puis, ça avait un certain goût de familiarité – ils le faisaient tout le temps, pourquoi ça changerait ? Ils  _communiquaient_  par disputes interposées. Enfin, plus ou moins. Ils savaient aussi, eh bien, ne  _pas_  se disputer, mais – c'était juste que ça partait forcément en dispute un moment ou un autre, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop têtus, voulaient absolument avoir raison ou prouver leur point et visiblement ne savaient que hausser le ton encore et encore pour se faire entendre.

Mais- Mais il y avait ces moments où ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde et Keith  _savait_  à quoi pensait Lance juste en le regardant – avec un tic, un regard, une expression particulière. Comme si le corps de Lance lui-même lui parlait pour lui – lui disait tout ce qu'il cachait ou ne voulait pas rendre trop visible. Il le  _comprenait_  et- et parfois, il semblait que Lance  _aussi_  pouvait le comprendre, lire en lui, ou sur lui, et un coup d'oeil lui suffisait à voir s'il mentait, cachait quoique ce soit ; peut-être parce qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être était-ce à force de se côtoyer – après tout, ça lui faisait ça avec Pidge aussi, parfois – il savait toujours quand elle était sur le point de dire une connerie, ou en faire une, par exemple. Mais avec Lance ça semblait presque plus... Intime. Comme un niveau au-dessus, une complicité toute différente, un peu fragile mais présente. Lorsqu'ils se parlaient, au fast-food, l'un en face de l'autre, en se taquinant et les yeux brillants – comme d'une lueur d'un défi lancé en sous-texte – ça avait été juste. Eux. Ils n'avaient pas hésité, quoi qu'ils disaient – ça semblait juste si simple, si tranquille, si facile.

Et puis- Oui, il était un peu près sûr que Lance avait flirté avec lui, parce que, clairement, ses phrases avaient des doubles-sens et, eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de les comprendre, aussi, parfois. Mais peut-être aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel, il ne savait pas vraiment – sur le coup, il avait rougi, ou renchéri et, il n'y avait réfléchi qu'après le moment passé, au chaud dans son lit. Ça lui paraissait un peu flou, presque lointain à présent – et quelque part, son cœur battait plus fort alors qu'il se demandait si ce serait la même chose ce soir-là.

« Keith ! »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait, observant Lance venir vers lui en lui faisant un signe de main – comme si l'appeler ne suffisait pas et qu'il voulait être bien sûr que l'interpellé le remarque. Et, soyons honnête, Keith remarquait  _toujours_  Lance, quoi qu'il fasse, donc c'était un peu inutile – mais étrangement appréciable.

« Hey. » souffla-t-il alors que le serveur arrivait à ses côtés – soudainement, sa panique semblait s'être envolée, chassée au loin – comme de mauvais nuages qui s'enfuient à l'approche du soleil. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Lance lui offrit un immense sourire et vint aussitôt accrocher son bras au sien, l'entraînant vers l'intérieur du cinéma sans même y penser.

« Oui ! C'était sympa ! Tu sais, j'ai travaillé – enfin, j'avais mes cours aussi, mais ne parlons pas des cours, parce que qui veut parler des cours quand on n'est plus en cours, sérieusement ? Enfin, le café était plein toute la journée aujourd'hui ! On a eu beaucoup de clients. Bon, beaucoup d'habitués, comme d'habitude, mais aussi des nouveaux ! On a bien eu un abruti à un moment – il a essayé de mettre sa main aux fesses d'Allura, je te jure, elle lui a mis une de ces claques – mais à part ça, c'était vraiment tranquille. Plein mais tranquille. C'est mieux quand c'est plein de toute façon – pas forcément pour l'argent, hein, même si c'est bien aussi, mais surtout parce qu'au moins on est tout le temps occupé, on a toujours quelque chose à faire, tout ça. » Lance s'arrêta enfin de parler, histoire de reprendre sa respiration, son sourire ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté – et son étreinte toujours liée à Keith, comme incapable de le lâcher. « Et toi ? Ça a été ? »

Il haussa les épaules, bien incapable de faire un récit complet comme l'autre le faisait – incapable de parler autant tout court, d'ailleurs.

« Ça allait. » indiqua-t-il simplement, sa bouche enchaînant sans qu'il n'y pense. « Mais c'est encore mieux maintenant que je suis avec toi. »

Lance se mit à rougir, et Keith sentit ses joues chauffer à son tour. Il ne voulait pour autant pas retirer ses paroles – elles étaient beaucoup trop vraies pour qu'il le fasse. Mais il se sentait  _stupide_  de les avoir laissées s'échapper, et il n'osa pas regarder de nouveau Lance après ça – trop gêné, presque trop apeuré de ce que l'autre pourrait lui répondre.

« Eh, eh bien- » balbutia un temps Lance avant de se reprendre visiblement en main, se redressant d'un même coup et attirant le regard de Keith sur lui. « Je suis content d'être avec toi aussi. Je veux dire. Vraiment ? Je, je ne voudrais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Keith le trouvait tellement, tellement  _adorable_  lorsqu'il rougissait comme ça – comme si ses légères tâches de rousseurs disparaissaient sous un voile cramoisi, son regard hésitant entre fuir ou rester accroché, déterminé à montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et- et il était juste, désespérément adorable. Il eut la brusque envie de se pencher vers lui, là, à l'instant, et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait – c'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs – et il se sentit amorcer le geste sans faire quoique ce soit pour se retenir, sans que Lance en fasse quoique ce soit pour le retenir, venant presque vers lui, et-

Une toux vaguement embarrassée les fit aussitôt sursauter, et ils se tournèrent vers le vendeur de l'accueil. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au point de vente des tickets, tant ils étaient, eh bien, pris dans leur discussion, ou perdu dans leur propre monde, peut-être. Mais à présent, ils étaient trois à être horriblement gênés, et Keith s'avança pour payer leurs places alors que Lance le lâchait doucement, lentement, comme si ne plus le tenir le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal d'oublier cet incident alors qu'ils partaient vers leur salle, les joues toujours rosies et leur ticket en main. Lance avait de nouveau accroché son bras à celui de Keith avec un léger soupir de contentement, et, et ça aussi c'était beaucoup trop adorable, Keith était un peu près sûr que Lance essayait de l'assassiner, sérieusement. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser – à ça, et au reste – mais échoua un peu, l'instant restant gravé dans un coin de sa pensée.

Trouver la bonne salle et s'installer afin de profiter du film n'avait rien de compliqué – ils étaient pile poil à l'heure, et à peine eurent-ils fini de poser leurs fesses sur les sièges moelleux que les pubs et bandes-annonces qui précédaient le film se lançaient déjà. Keith se dandina un peu, jetant un coup d'oeil à son voisin qui lui semblait plus concentré que lui – ce n'était pas bien difficile, certes, mais Keith aurait bien aimé savoir comment il faisait, après tout ça. Même baigné dans la lumière artificielle projetée sur l'écran, Lance était magnifique, avec un air à la fois un peu tendre et angélique. C'était injuste, comme un rien semblait rehausser sa beauté et juste le rendre plus parfait encore qu'il ne l'était déjà – et parfois Keith se demandait jusqu'à quel point il était aveuglé sur Lance, parce que, eh bien, il était quand même sacrément amoureux de lui et ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Mais après, eh bien, il le voyait, le regardait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'exagérait même pas et que Lance était juste, quelque chose comme le plus bel homme sur Terre, sans doute.

Et évidemment, ses pensées revinrent se fixer sur les instants volés du début de leur- rendez-vous ? Celui où ils avaient manqué de  _s'embrasser_ , et quand Lance avait juste pris son bras comme si c'était la chose la plus  _normale_  et  _naturelle_  au monde, avec ce léger bruit, on aurait dit un chaton ou quelque chose du genre et- Et Keith ne pouvait  _pas_  résister à ça.

Et ça l'amenait à réfléchir, sérieusement. Jusque là – jusqu'à mercredi soir, en fait – il était plus ou moins persuadé que ses sentiments pour Lance ne mèneraient jamais à rien d'autre qu'à le faire souffrir, car il était parfaitement impossible que Lance puisse lui rendre ces sentiments en question. Et puis, mercredi soir était arrivé, et ils avaient- eh bien,  _flirté_  ensemble ? Et Keith avait commencé à se poser bien plus de questions – dans le sens  _et si Lance pouvait m'aimer_? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander, et de vouloir y croire – et d'y croire, juste, parce que flirter n'était pas quelque chose qui devrait être autant naturel entre eux, sans doute. Après tout, Keith avait vu- Il avait vu Lance flirter avec ses amis. Hunk et lui flirtaient tout le temps ensemble, prétendant faussement être désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre, et c'était  _différent_  de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Avec Hunk, Lance était dans l'exagération la plus totale, partait en vers poétiques et remplis d'hyperboles ; ils en riaient, tous, parce que c'était le but final de ce jeu entre eux. Lance n'avait rien de sérieux dans ces moments-là – comme la plupart des fois où il l'avait vu flirter, en fait.

Mais ce soir-là... Lance avait été plus gêné. Toujours un peu rougissant, mais  _sincère_ , et, et surtout  _sérieux_. Il s'amusait, un peu, mais il avait été honnête – Keith le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir le dire. La manière dont il lui avait parlé, dont il s'enhardissait à prendre sa main, ou son bras – c'était totalement différent de ce qu'il l'avait toujours vu faire.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était différent de tous les autres, pour Lance ? Il priait pour que ce soit le cas. La réponse semblait bien évidemment oui, qu'il était différent, que Lance le mettait à part et – et Keith voulait y croire plus que tout, mais il était terrifié. Terrifié de se faire trop d'espoir, trop d'idées, que tout ça ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et- et la chute serait trop rude pour qu'il puisse le supporter, cette fois-ci.

Mais Lance... Lance avait l'air de vouloir l'embrasser, tout à l'heure – avant qu'ils ne se fassent interrompre et qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient au milieu du hall. Il semblait plus que prêt pour ça, le vouloir vraiment, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, et son visage en demandait tant et- Keith n'était plus sûr de savoir quoi penser. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il pourrait réellement tenter le coup, non ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le film avait d'ors et déjà débuté jusqu'à ce qu'une pression se fasse ressentir sur sa main. Il sursauta un peu, revenant à l'instant présent, regardant l'écran d'un air un peu hébété avant de se tourner vers Lance qui lui souriait, lui désignant d'un signe de tête le film qui se jouait devant eux. Keith cligna des yeux, lui renvoya un sourire et un hochement de tête, et Lance se concentra sur l'intrigue.

Keith, lui, prit encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

La main de Lance était pressée contre la sienne – douce, chaude, une ancre qui le tenait éveillé lorsque ses pensées s'agitaient un peu trop. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa main posée sur l'accoudoir, mais Lance avait lui saisi l'occasion et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de sitôt – pas que cela dérangeait énormément Keith, bien sûr. Ça avait quelque chose d'étrange, de nouveau, de naturel à la fois – comme si sa main et celle de Lance étaient faites pour se lier ainsi l'une à l'autre, mais qu'il n'y était pas encore habitué ; et quelque part, c'était le cas, en vérité. C'était définitivement la chose la plus clichée du monde, aussi – se tenir la main en regardant un film, au cinéma. Ne manquerait plus que l'un d'eux fasse semblant de s'étirer pour passer son bras autour des épaules de l'autre et – et non, ça paraissait tellement ridicule que ça lui donnait envie de rire. Heureusement, qu'ils n'aient pas pris de pop-corn évitait qu'ils se touchent par accident la main alors qu'ils la plongeaient en même temps dans le paquet – et il devait passer trop de temps avec Pidge pour connaître tous ces clichés, sûrement.

Son regard se vrilla un instant sur Lance – toujours aussi paisible, aussi magnifique et juste, lui. Et il prit sa décision, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il tenterait sa chance ce soir.

Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre – et sûrement tout à gagner.

xXxXx

Après ça, il arriva bien plus facilement à se concentrer sur le film – il se fit emporter par l'intrigue et les personnages. Okay, c'était quand même sacrément niais, mais c'était ce qui était amusant, non ? Et l'important était après tout de passer un bon moment – ce qui était assurément le cas. Être avec Lance aidait beaucoup – tenir sa main dans la sienne étant bien sûr ce qui aidait le plus. Aucun d'eux n'avait lâché l'autre – ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi, ils n'en avaient juste pas eu l'envie, n'en avaient pas ressenti la nécessité. Lorsque l'écran afficha les crédits et que Lance le lâcha pour s'étirer, Keith trouva la sensation extrêmement bizarre – sa main n'était plus habituée à être, eh bien, seule.

Il se leva à son tour, suivant Lance vers la sortie de la salle. Une fois dehors, ce dernier s'accrocha immédiatement à lui – passant son bras sous le sien, encore, et le regardant doucement, avec ce sourire à en chopper des caries tellement il était tendre. Keith devait avoir une dentition à faire s'évanouir un dentiste, à force – mais eh, il s'en fichait.

Ils marchèrent un instant dans le silence et l'air doux de la nuit, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'une bienvenue fraîcheur après une journée toute en chaleur. Ils avaient tous les deux mangé avant de venir, mais ils tombèrent sur un petit truck-food qui faisait des crêpes et des gaufres, et craquèrent aussitôt. Chacun une gourmandise en main, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et continuèrent de marcher, sans même chercher à prendre le chemin du retour – juste à profiter la présence de l'autre.

Bien sûr, à un moment, Lance se remit à parler, et à partir de là, il fut impossible de l'arrêter. Il donna son avis sur le film, sur la gaufre qu'il avait dévorée – tellement vite qu'il avait encore un peu de sucre sur ses lèvres – il parla d'Allura, et de Shiro, du café et de son oncle, de ses études et de ses cours du soir, et il parlait, parlait, parlait. Et Keith l'écoutait religieusement, incapable de l'arrêter – et dans tous les cas, il manquait clairement de motivation pour le faire. C'était agréable, de voir Lance aussi à l'aise avec lui, et il aimait sa voix, ses tics de langage et ces petits rires dont il parsemait son monologue. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter – il voulait que ce moment dure pour toujours.

Plus que jamais, il se sentait désespérément amoureux de Lance – mais comme jamais auparavant il sentait ça comme étant réciproque.

Lance se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche – et Keith enregistra un million de choses en quelques secondes. Ils étaient au bout du chemin, au bout du parc ; ce n'était pas bien loin de leurs deux apparts, mais ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ; il y avait des fleurs, dans un coin, et il ne les avait jamais vues auparavant ; les yeux de Lance brillaient, reflétant presque exactement le ciel et sa pluie d'étoiles ; Lance semblait triste, presque déçu ; et tout ça avait un goût de fin, comme si le moment lui échappait, et il ne  _le voulait pas_.

Alors il embrassa Lance, comme ça, sans y penser – agrippant les bords de sa veste et l'attirant vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant même que Lance n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa main toujours sur son bras, le serrant sous la surprise et- et Lance posa son autre main sur sa nuque et répondit à son baiser, refusa de le lâcher, de tout terminer comme ça – et Keith aurait presque voulu pleurer.

Les lèvres de Lance étaient douces, et avaient un léger goût de sucre. Il fut pris de l'envie de lécher les grains qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres, mais s'en abstient au dernier moment – pas une bonne idée, lui souffla un coin de son esprit. Il lâcha sa veste, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lance, le rapprochant encore un peu de lui. La main de Lance exerçait une légère pression sur sa nuque, l'incitant à ne pas le lâcher – et dieu que Keith ne le voulait pas.

Il voulait rester comme ça pour l'éternité, se disait-il ; mais tout a une fin, et ils s'écartèrent un peu, légèrement, se tenant toujours l'un l'autre avec ces joues rougissantes et ce regard un peu ailleurs, qui cherchait à  _réaliser_.

Keith pensait qu'il avait vu tous les plus beaux sourires de Lance, depuis le temps – mais celui qu'il lui offrit à cet instant dépassait de loin tous ceux qu'il avait pu classer sous ce label. Il avait surtout l'air – profondément heureux. Et son estomac se tordait sous une chaleur nouvelle, et il avait encore envie d'embrasser Lance mais- Mais rien ne l'y empêchait, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de Lance bougea légèrement, et il sentit son pouce caresser sa joue. Lance le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait – avec un émerveillement et une douceur qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement mais acceptait entièrement.

« Keith. » murmura-t-il doucement.

Ça le fit sortir de cette torpeur un peu étrange qui avait pris possession de son corps, et il se sentit fixer un peu bêtement Lance – le bêtement devant être particulièrement vrai puisque le jeune homme se mit à rire joyeusement.

« Keith, je... » il s'humecta les lèvres, descendit sa main dans un caresse qui vint le long de son bras à lui – et Keith se sentit presque frissonner sous le délicat toucher. « Je suis vraiment très, très heureux d'avoir pu passer cette soirée avec toi, mais... Je dois rentrer. Coran et Allura vont s'inquiéter, sinon. »

Sa voix était douce, si douce – Keith mit un léger temps avant de comprendre ce que Lance lui disait, et lorsque ce fut fait, une moue attristée vint recouvrir ses lèvres.

« Déjà ? Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester plus ? »

 _J'aimerai bien t'embrasser encore_ , pensa-t-il sans vraiment oser le dire de vive voix – mais Lance sembla le comprendre, parce qu'il l'embrassa légèrement, tout doucement, avant de frotter son nez au sien et – et Keith fondit, encore.

« J'ai déjà dépassé mon couvre-feu. Ils sont assez à cheval sur ça. » répondit-il finalement. « Mais, hm... »

Il hésita un instant, et Keith parla bien plus vite que son cerveau ne voulait réfléchir.

« On sort ensemble ? »

C'était comme si il voulait être sûr – qu'ils voyaient les choses de la même manière. Qu'il ne se trompait pas, et qu'il y avait définitivement – eh bien, quelque chose derrière ce baiser, et cette étreinte, et toute cette soirée, en fait.

« … Euh, oui ? » Lance cligna des yeux, vaguement surpris, et Keith se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu dire pour que- « C'est bien pour ça qu'on avait un rendez-vous, non ? »

Ah.

Ah- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi soir pour que Lance comprenne que- Oh- Okay, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses actuellement, mais- Mais il se sentait soudainement très perdu, et il avait une bonne raison, d'accord, parce clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à  _ça_  et-

« Oui- » lâcha-t-il dans un léger couinement. « Oui, bien sûr, c'est ça ! »

Lance ne parut pas très convaincu – et franchement, Keith pouvait comprendre pourquoi, parce qu'il était une brêle pour mentir et faire croire que tout allait bien.

« … Si tu le dis. » abandonna-t-il pourtant. « On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Là, je vais vraiment devoir y aller.

\- Okay. D'accord. » souffla Keith avec un hochement de tête, son visage se fendant peu un peu d'un sourire un peu trop niais au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que-  _il sortait avec Lance_.

Bon, depuis mercredi, visiblement, et il n'était pas au courant, mais- Il sortait avec Lance !

La vie était définitivement magnifique. C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il était un peu près sûr de ne s'être jamais senti aussi heureux auparavant et- il avait juste envie de crier, de danser, de chanter, d'embrasser Lance encore et encore et de ne surtout, surtout pas le lâcher.

Ce qu'il fit pourtant à regret – il n'avait pas envie qu'Allura ou Coran s'impose comme chaperon pour leur prochaine sortie, quand bien même ils étaient des adultes responsables – ou presque.

« Awn, ne fais pas cette tête. » dit Lance en posant sa main sur sa joue, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « Après tout, on se voit demain, non ? »

Il hocha la tête, attrapant sa main pour l'embrasser – ce qui eut pour effet de faire violemment rougir Lance, ce qui était absolument adorable.

« Ouais. On se voit demain. »

Il sourit, et Lance sourit, et aucun d'eux ne fit mine de bouger pour partir et rentrer chez lui.

Oh, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer, mais – mais aucun d'eux ne le voulait vraiment, s'en sentait prêt, et ils voulaient juste continuer de profiter de la présence de l'autre et se câliner et s'embrasser et-

« Je vais y aller. »

Les paroles de Lance furent cette fois-ci accompagnées d'un geste de sa part – il lâcha Keith, recula un peu ; il donnait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur.

« Arrête de faire cette mine Keith, on dirait un chiot qu'on va abandonner- »

Il ne savait pas trop qu'elle genre de tête il faisait, mais il décida de ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas, et continua de regarder Lance fixement – ce qui le fit inévitablement craquer et revenir vers lui.

« Tu ne m'aides pas du tout. »

Keith se remit aussitôt à sourire et embrassa une nouvelle fois son  _petit-ami_ , bien trop fier de lui. Lance ne sembla pas vraiment lui en vouloir, vu qu'il se mit à rire doucement la seconde suivante, et Keith le serra encore une fois contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, soudainement plus heureux en sentant Lance l'enlacer à son tour.

« Je sais. » chuchota-t-il, un léger sourire en coin sur le visage – et Lance frappa légèrement son bras, l'air faussement en colère, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire tous les deux.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » déclara une nouvelle fois Lance avec une moue ; mais cette fois-ci, Keith accepta de le lâcher, et ils se sourirent, un peu triste – mais bien plus qu'heureux.

« On se voit demain. » dit doucement Keith en le fixant.

« Oui. Demain. » renchérit Lance avant de finalement lui faire dos, et partir vers son appartement ; et Keith se tourna à son tour, vaguement incertain, cherchant à comprendre – comment tout pouvait prendre fin aussi subitement ?

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui ; et lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Lance face à lui, de le sentir l'attirer et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait – comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Bonne nuit. À demain, Keith. » laissa échapper Lance, l'air un peu essoufflé.

« À demain, Lance. Dors bien. »

Il sourit – et cette fois-ci, lorsque Lance le quitta pour rentrer chez lui, ça n'avait pas cet arrière-goût d'une fin un peu trop brusque.

Ça avait plutôt un goût de renouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith et Lance qui ont des problèmes de communication ? Mais si peu voyons.  
> Enfin, ce qui importe pour l'instant c'est qu'ils sont ensemble eheheheheh 8D
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre en tout cas \O/
> 
> Plein de bisous à vous, on se retrouve (normalement) la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, portez-vous bien ! <3


	10. Samedi - Shiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menu du jour : une petite soirée entre amis :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien !
> 
> On y croyait plus, mais le voilà : le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! :D   
> Honnêtement, je l'ai écrit il y a quelques jours à peine et ma bêta a été hyper-efficace en me le corrigeant très rapidement. On lui dit tous merciiiiii. 
> 
> Also je vais un peu revenir sur cette fic en note de fin, si ça vous intéresse !  
> Pour l'instant, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

_SAMEDI_

Shiro laissa un sourire le gagner alors qu'il observait l'intérieur de son appartement. Il était plein – de présences humaines. Ils avaient invité leurs amis pour la soirée, comme cela arrivait fréquemment. Lance et Allura étaient arrivés bien avant les autres – ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire plaisir, tout comme cela avait fait plaisir à Keith.

Si Lance et Keith étaient aussitôt partis s'enfermer dans la chambre du cadet en attendant le reste des invités, lui et Allura s'étaient attelés à la cuisine – et pour une fois, il avait bien réussi ses plats, merci bien. C'était certes dû à la présence de sa petite-amie – ce mot sonnait beaucoup trop bien à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Allura en ces termes – qui avait largement rattrapé ses erreurs plutôt qu'à son propre fait, soit, mais le résultat était là malgré tout.

Bien vite, tout le monde était arrivé. D'abord Matt, accompagné de Nyma et Pidge ; Hunk et Shay avaient rapidement suivi ; Romelle et Rolo s'étaient croisés en bas de l'immeuble et étaient montés ensemble ; et enfin, Acxa était arrivée en dernière, une bouteille désormais largement entamée à la main. Ils lui en avaient parlé à la dernière minute, et avaient été plus que ravis qu'elle les rejoigne ce soir là ; et si il avait été personnellement inquiet qu'elle ne trouve ses marques, tout doute avait été effacé alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec leurs amis. S'il fallait être honnête, qu'elle connaisse déjà Lance et Allura aidait, de même que sa récente rencontre avec Pidge (Keith trouvait ça effrayant qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien, mais Shiro voyait ça sous un bon œil). La présence de Hunk et Shay, tous les deux très ouverts et toujours à l'aise avec tout le monde, aidait grandement également.

À présent, ils étaient tous un peu dispersés aux quatre coins du salon, chacun discutant ou s'amusant avec d'autres. Pidge et Lance s'étaient lancés sur un jeu de combat – Shiro n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'il leur appartienne de base, mais passons – leur attention focalisée sur la télévision. Lance était assis en tailleur, et Pidge installée entre ses jambes, reposant contre son torse – et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se donner des coups de coudes et de se gêner mutuellement afin de remporter la victoire. Rolo leur était un spectateur attentif, s'amusant à commenter chacune de leurs actions – hors et sur le terrain, d'ailleurs – en mangeant du pop-corn. Allura, Acxa, Nyma et Shay étaient semblait-t-il plongées dans une intense discussion, prenant toute la place sur le canapé et grignotant tous les petits fours à portée. Matt, assis par terre, s'amusait à lancer des gâteaux dans la bouche de Romelle, assise dans un fauteuil la tête à l'envers, tout en entretenant leur discussion avec Hunk.

Et Keith, lui, venait de le rejoindre sur le balcon, le visage encore un peu rouge des taquineries qu'il avait subies plus tôt. Il referma doucement la porte coulissante derrière lui, laissant un filet d'air passer pour aérer leurs amis mais leur laissant un peu d'intimité pour parlant tranquillement en même temps.

« Eh bien. » commença l'aîné avec un léger sourire, « quelle soirée. »

Keith haussa un sourcil, et Shiro lui répondit en haussant les épaules. C'était un début de conversation beaucoup trop bateau, certes, mais il n'avait pas mieux en réserve. Depuis qu'il était rentré la veille au soir de son rendez-vous avec Lance, il sentait que Keith voulait lui parler, sans pour autant en saisir l'occasion. Il ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, attendant bien évidemment que son petit frère soit prêt, mais essayait malgré tout de le faire se sentir assez à l'aise pour se confier à lui.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile, l'expérience le lui avait prouvé.

Son cadet secoua la tête, et décida – pour le mieux sans doute – d'ignorer la piètre tentative de son aîné.

« Donc. Uh, hier je t'ai dit qu'on était ensemble, avec Lance, pas vrai ? »

Shiro hocha la tête, lui laissant le terrain pour s'étendre comme il le souhaitait. Quand il était lancé, mieux valait le laisser continuer plutôt que de l'arrêter brusquement, au risque qu'il ne décide de se taire définitivement.

Cependant, il nota qu'il désirait se confier à lui à propos de ses problèmes de cœur – s'il pouvait les nommer ainsi. Normalement, s'il était avec Lance, le sujet était réglé, pas vrai ?

« Lance était persuadé qu'on était ensemble depuis mercredi- »

Oulah, ça, ça s'annonçait intéressant.

« Mais pas moi ? Enfin ? Je ne crois pas qu'on en ait parlé ou qu'on se soit mis d'accord sur ça ? Et je ne comprends pas à quel moment il a pu y penser- ? »

Keith avait l'air tellement perdu qu'en bon grand frère sage et responsable, Shiro décida ne pas rire. À peine laissa-t-il poindre sur ses lèvres un sourire un brin moqueur.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui en parler ? »

Certes, Keith et Lance avaient toujours eu du mal à communiquer, mais à ce point, c'était légèrement flippant, quand même.

« Oui ! Je compte le faire ! Je... Sais juste... Pas comment aborder le sujet ? »

Le voilà qui était rouge écrevisse à présent. Le sourire moqueur de Shiro était bien plus évident, cette fois-ci.

« Je vois. Ne réfléchis pas, emmène le à l'écart et parle lui, juste ? »

Keith eu une légère grimace avant de hocher la tête, l'air pas très convaincu.

« Et tu devrais le faire vite avant que Matt ou Pidge ne le découvre et te le rappelle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » ajouta-t-il – toujours en bon grand frère sage et responsable, évidemment.

Son cadet poussa un soupire avant de rouvrir la porte, l'air au moins un peu plus déterminé qu'avant.

« Uh, merci. Je suppose. »

Il fuit quasiment aussitôt, profitant que Lance ait fini sa partie – la victoire avait été de son côté, grâce à sa légendaire technique de coincer Pidge et de la chatouiller d'une main tout en jouant de l'autre – pour l'aider à la relever et l'entraîner en direction de sa chambre. La jeune Holt lança un « Protégez-vous ! » qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et fit rougir les concernés avant que le moment ne passe et que tous ne repartent à leur occupation initiale. Pidge se tourna vers Rolo afin d'avoir un nouvel adversaire – ce que ce dernier accepta, à ses risques et périls.

Shiro prit bien soin de refermer la porte et de se retourner avant d'éclater de rire, le son finissant emporté par le léger vent d'été. Qu'il ne se moque pas devant son frère ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se moquerait pas ensuite, après tout.

Il se promit de garder l'histoire en tête et de la ressortir le jour du mariage et Keith et Lance. Juste pour le plaisir de leur mettre la honte. Et puis, il n'avait jamais promis qu'il ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fit pas attention au bruit de la fenêtre coulissant derrière lui, pas plus qu'à la légère pression qui se fit ressentir au niveau de son bras. Il se contenta de sourire, encore, une bulle de chaleur éclatant dans son ventre.

« Il y a un problème avec Lance et Keith ? » s'informa Allura – l'air sincèrement inquiète, mais Shiro n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il savait comment elle pouvait être protectrice, parfois. Surtout envers sa famille.

« Oh, pas vraiment. Ils ne sont juste visiblement pas très en accord sur la date de leur mise en couple. »

Le sourcil nouvellement levé d'Allura pouvait aisément se traduire par un « excuse-moi ? » des plus élégants et gracieux – comme un très classique « quoi », évidemment, le choix au lecteur.

« Lance semble avoir compris qu'ils sont ensemble depuis mercredi. Keith ne le savait visiblement pas et pour lui, c'est depuis vendredi. » clarifia-t-il.

Allura rit à son tour – visiblement, il ne semblait pas être le seul que l'anecdote amusait.

« Je comprends mieux. » sourit Allura. « Lance était tout content mercredi en rentrant. Il m'a raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais il semblait un peu déçu jeudi que Keith soit juste le même par message, tu sais ? Et paniqué vendredi. Aussi. C'était  _vraiment_  amusant à voir, il a mis le chaos dans sa chambre en cherchant comment s'habiller. Une vraie diva. »

Honnêtement, Shiro n'avait aucun mal à se le représenter – Lance avait toujours été soucieux de son apparence.

« Mais au final, tout s'est bien passé. »

Elle hocha la tête, tout sourire – et honnêtement, Shiro donnerait tout pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de sourire ainsi.

« Oui. Enfin, ça continuera d'aller mieux s'ils apprennent à communiquer correctement ensemble. » La pointe de moquerie dans sa voix s'entendait parfaitement, et il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec elle.

« Ils sont sur la bonne voie. » temporisa-t-il malgré tout, bien que toujours amusé.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui – et il lui ouvrit les bras, l'accueillant plus près de lui encore. Et ils se contentèrent de profiter de la présence de l'un de l'autre, silencieux, dans leur propre bulle. La porte entrouverte laissant s'échapper quelques éclats des conversations qui se tenaient juste derrière eux, mais ils n'en tinrent pas cas ; à peine entendirent-ils Acxa faire une remarque sur la tenue débraillée de Keith et Lance lorsqu'ils revinrent parmi eux.

Ils se contentèrent de profiter de ce moment volé à leur soirée, perdu parmi les toits et les étoiles, enfermés dans un soupçon de bonheur et une nuée d'amour.

Ils avaient encore tout le temps du monde pour le reste, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao oui je sais la fin est atrocement niaise (mais ça va avec le reste, après tout). 
> 
> En vrai j'ai l'impression que dans cette fic je me suis plus concentré·e sur le Klance que le Shallura. Alors que ça devait être les deux à part égale. Mais que voulez-vous, le pdv de Shiro m'a plus servi à développer leur background familial   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Ceci dit, je suis plutôt happy de ce que j'ai fait et assez fier·ère du résultat. Je crois que c'est ma plus longue fic jamais finie aussi lmao. ET j'ai été un peu près régulier·ère dans le postage, si c'est pas beau ça. Puis au final, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, donc c'est le principal :3c
> 
> Also petit point autre : j'ai quelques OS en préparation, qui devraient arriver dans les deux dernière semaines de novembre ! Aussi, je suis actuellement en plein NaNo (un défi d'écriture qui dure tout le mois de novembre, on a 50 000 mots à écrire et c'est la MORT), et j'écris certaines de mes fics Voltron. Oui parce que j'en ai plusieurs en tête, et quelques unes déjà en cours ! Also je serais également sur d'autres fandoms aussi, à voir :3c
> 
> Sur ce, merci beaucoup à tous de m'avoir suivi·e sur cette fic, d'avoir laissé des kudos et des commentaires ! Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. J'espère tous vous retrouver prochainement ! 
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, c'était court mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! 
> 
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, d'ici là prenez soin de vous ! Je vous embrasse <3


End file.
